


Raceplay: White on Black Compilation

by WhiteRam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Gay/Bisexual, Incest, M/M, Raceplay, Rimming, Watersports/Golden Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRam/pseuds/WhiteRam
Summary: A collection of posts from my old raceplay tumblr that I felt could stand on their own minus the picture. Consider this a collection of raceplay flash fiction, of sorts. This collects stories with an explicit white male on black female theme, with some incest, gay and bestiality selections, as well as urination and other lesser taboos. There is some ageplay/shota/loli adjacent content, however I tried to keep these elements subtle so as to avoid getting my tumblr deleted which proved pointless as tumblr deleted my blog 4 times in the month leading up to them banning all adult content.





	Raceplay: White on Black Compilation

When young Johnny Stürmen’s family’s private jet crashed over the darkest heart of Africa with him as the only known survivor, he was decimated. He had never truly fit in back home, and now the only people who understood him had been destroyed, leaving him alone in the universe. So when he saw a group of dark skinned savages approaching the lone tree in the savanna he had taken refuge under, he awaited his demise with acceptance. But when the black animals, with their stone spears and tribalistic markings greeted him not with savagery, but humility, he was stunned. The burly warriors of the Po’yani tribe quickly bowed before the blue eyed boy, and offered the famished youth a slection of fruit and freshly cooked meat. Having no where else to go, Johnny accepted their rudimentary offer to carry him back to their village on a primitive litter made of sticks and vines.

From what Johnny could piece together from their mud-language, the Po’yani had a prophecy, with him as the star. You see, Po’yani isn’t just any old name, it has a meaning, specifically “The Pygmy Dicks.” Johnny had noticed that despite all the machismo and musculature of the black Po’yani men, they all had incredibly tiny penises. The Po’yani believed that this was a curse their brown skinned earth goddess had placed upon the men of their village, as their oldest male ancestor had offended her with his stupidity. Given the state of Po’yani technology today, Johnny figured they hadn’t gotten much smarter.

But there was some hope yet for the unbelievably sexually frustrated women of the Po’yani tribe, who had largely taken to lesbianism and only mated for reproduction (which never lasted long anyways, as 5 seconds was considered a long time for Po’yani men to last). The second part of the prophecy stated that the white skinned sky father of their religion would eventually send his own large dicked, blue eyed, blond haired only son down to earth to fertilize the Po’yani women and bring prosperity to their tribe. As Johnny was light skinned, big dicked, and had all the requisite Aryan features (to say nothing of the fact he descended from the sky in a “flaming falcon,” as the Po’yani called it), needless to say he fit the bill of the black animal’s messiah.

Soon after a lifetime of not fitting in, Johnny found himself surrounded by a harem of women desperate to fit him inside them. Johnny even took to not wearing any clothes, not due to the African heat, but due to the fact he couldn’t walk down the dirt street without some black savage bending over and desperately spreading her pink gash begging for some of his Aryan dick. Johnny in particular took to his appointed harem of the three most fertile young women in the village. The women did everything for Johnny, from thoroughly cleaning his body with their tongues every morning (leaving no “crack” untouched), to furtively getting down on their knees and sticking out their tongues whenever Johnny needed to take a piss. Every Wednesday (the Po’Yani holy day), the three would lead a religious service where he would sit on a makeshift throne, while his three harem sluts would lead each girl up to him on their hands and knees and would instruct them on how to kiss, slobber, suck, and worship his engorged white testicles, giving thanks for the superior white cum they produced, before leading them to worship his shaft in its entirety. The service would end with all the females coming together at once to suckle upon his mighty white blade, a horde of subhuman tongues seeking to bring pleasure to his ultimate symbol of power, his mighty white cock.

Despite using his superior white dick to ravage and colonize dozens of Afri-cunts day after day, he found his sexual stamina only grew and grew, as did his confidence. It was as if the situation triggered something in his potent DNA, unleashing the white king that was sitting dormant inside of him all along.

This confidence was so great that when his twin sister was carried into the village a month later, having been miraculously thrown from the crash, he wasted no time. He quickly planted a kiss on her lips, tore off her clothes, and planted his cock deep inside her surprisingly willing vagina. Alexia, still in shock from finding her brother alive, didn’t know what had come over her brother, but could tell immediately that there was something different about him. The shy boy she had known had grown powerful, and more importantly sexually irresistible. She didn’t even protest when he released what felt like a gallon of semen in her unprotected pussy, as she knew instinctively that someone had to be responsible for carrying on a pure white genetic line in this African hell they had become king and queen of, and somehow the fact it was her brother’s line only made it feel all the more right….

____

Lashonda Jackson had always loved white people since she was a little girl. She would always see the white girls on TV with their long blond hair, and the sexy white men with their bulging crotches…It was only natural she would try to emulate white people in her appearance. Her blonde weave and blue eyed contacts got her nothing but disdain from her black sisters in the ghetto, who had taken to calling her “Dat cracka bitch.” Lashonda didn’t care, however, and even took the nick name as a sign of pride. Any association with white people was an honor as far as she was concerned.

Lashonda wondered what the sistahs back in the ghetto would think of her if they even knew what she did every saturday, or her “giveback day” as she liked to call it, where she repayed the white man for all the inspiration he’d given her. On every saturday Lashonda liked to dress up in her sluttiest clothing and prowl the streets, looking for any white man she could find. When she got her hands on one, she would take him to the nearest public bathroom she could find and goad him into ravaging her nigger holes with his throbbing white cock. After he emptied his balls, she liked to get down on her knees and tell the white man to piss in her mouth and empty his bladder, before clamping her nigger lips around his cockhead, welcoming the taste of his superior white piss.

“God,” she’d think, “even the waste they create is better than anything us niggers have ever done or made,” while fingering herself madly.

All because deep inside she knew that despite all her cosmetic improvements, between the blond wig and the fake blue eyes, all she was and ever would be is a nigger toilet slut for whites, and she wouldn’t want it any other way…

____

Sure, by day she was an activist, protesting in every black lives matter protest she could travel to, but for now she was her true self. She found when that white dick entered her African slit, all the bullshit faded away. All the things she did to impress her black friends, keep her black parents happy, and make her black boyfriend think she’d actually be faithful to him slipped to the background of her mind.

All there was was all that truly mattered to her.

A Caucasian dick piercing her African cunt, history made flesh over and over again.

And when he came inside her, releasing his European semen all the way into her ebony uterus?

That was the true moment of nirvana for her, ultimate self realization and actualization.

Truly,

for her white cock was a religious experience.

____

The first time she wondered into the white men’s locker room after segregation was reinstated was an accident, honest. She had just finished a long work out after a long day, and totally hadn’t slipped in to get a peak of the white men’s throbbing cocks.

The second time however, she didn’t even bother to come up with an excuse. Not that it mattered, the white men were waiting for her, and they knew just what they were going to do with her…

____

Jaquoya always got shit from the sisters back in the hood for dressing up and going to comic book conventions, but she didn’t care, because she knew something they didn’t.

The ratio of men to women at those conventions was easily 10 to 1, and the ratio of black women to men was easily 100 to 1. And seeing how nearly all those men were white, statistically Jaquoya couldn’t lose!

So who cared if all the girls back in the hood called her an “Oreo,” or black on the outside white on the inside? Especially since she’d be made into a literal Oreo all week long with who knows how many white dicks inside her!

Besides, there was nothing Jaquoya loved more than the look on a white nerd’s face as she gave him his first taste of good sweet black pussy. At the end of the day, she figured it was god’s work she was doing…

____

When your wife told you she had a new group of white girlfriends to go chat and drink with after work, you had no idea what she would have to talk about with them. For both of your lives, you had always moved in black social circles, so for her to suddenly make this change was unusual.

When you asked her what they talked about she just smirked and said: “Oh, you know, girly things, clothes, jewelry, our husband’s penis sizes…”

This made you smile. After all you figured as a black man you had to have the biggest dick out of all of them, right? And the fact she’s going to her white friend Judy’s house next week and told you to stay home has to be a coincidence…right!?!?!?

____

Tamiqua figured she had a good hustle going.

She would go around public basketball courts looking for pick up games being played by white boys.

She would make them a bet, if she could beat one of them one on one, they’d pay her a 100$, and if she lost, they could each take turns plowing her fat black ass with their white dicks till their balls were empty.

Of course, Tamiqua threw the game everytime.

She figured it was win-win. The white boys could believe they could ball, and she’d get to feel their big white balls slapping against her cunt as they gave her the Aryan dicking she craved…

_____

When your wife told you she was planning on expanding her psychology practice to helping white men deal with sexual dysfunction, you were skeptical to say the least. After all, wasn’t that more of a medical issue than a psychological one? And you weren’t exactly comfortable with the idea of your wife doing anything remotely related to white penises, as you had caught her more than once checking out white men out in public.

But when you saw just how happy your wife was after she came back from her first new day at work, you knew you couldn’t deny her that happiness. After all, you did love her. You figured you were probably just being paranoid anyways, and decided to let it go. And when your wife’s revolutionary new methods landed her a television deal and the money started rolling in, you found yourself with even less to complain about.

And when you watched your wife’s first episode, where she demonstrated thoroughly just what those new “methods” were that you had never bothered to ask about? You could only sit back in silence as your wife whored herself out for white men on national TV. Besides, it wasn’t like you could do anything about it now. You were completely dependent on your wife’s income, and any high profile divorce proceedings would only call more attention to what a pathetic black cuckold you were…

____

The thing about animals is that with enough time and training, you can get them to enjoy doing just about anything.

This is found no where greater than in the animal commonly known as the Homo Negrus. The females of this species are especially susceptible to conditioning in situations where Aryan semen is used as a reward. This has been used to great effect for entertainment purposes of actual white human beings, having taught African girls to mate with all sorts of things, from goats, dogs, horses, and other higher beasts, to even their own relatives, typically their own mothers, sisters, or daughters.

Take for example the sisters pictured above. Only a few weeks ago they were highly reluctant to engage in such amoral animalistic behavior. However, now the only thing their master can do to separate them and gain their attention is to shove his big white cock in between their intermingling African lips.

Truly, it is hard being a god to such lowly animals.

____

When your wife told you she had a new group of white girlfriends to go chat and drink with after work, you had no idea what she would have to talk about with them. For both of your lives, you had always moved in black social circles, so for her to suddenly make this change was unusual.

When you asked her what they talked about she just smirked and said: “Oh, you know, girly things, clothes, jewelry, our husband’s penis sizes…”

This made you smile. After all you figured as a black man you had to have the biggest dick out of all of them, right? And the fact she’s going to her white friend Judy’s house next week and told you to stay home has to be a coincidence…right!?!?!?

____

African American women have always been a patriotic group.

That’s why it was no surprise when they, of their own initiative, successfully petitioned the government to form a special all-black female medical unit in the U.S. army, whose sole duty is to relieve the stressed, cum filled balls of white American soldiers out in the field. Many of them knowing first hand of the massive sexual appetites of White males figured that the best way to give back to their country would be to help relieve all those poor women-starved Caucasian soldiers in the U.S. military. After the units creation, black mothers, daughters, and sisters all applied in droves to be in this new elite medical unit. Before long, it became a sign of pride to have one, if not very very many, black females in the family serving in the Caucasian Testicle Relief Corps.

God bless America.

____

 

African warrior Sauda didn’t know why the female pale devil was shoving her black demon box in her face, much less why the male pale devil was shoving his pearl flesh-spear in her face. She was the top warrior in her tribe, having earned her warrior marks at a young age, three years before her tribes usual coming of age ceremony, by managing to sexually entice a lion and mate with her to orgasm. The sexual conquest of lions was the highest sign of martial prowess in her tribe, something Sauda exemplified perfectly, having single handedly expelled the rival Xana tribe from her tribe’s valley, as well as defeating the Bangaba’s mightiest warrior with a single well timed spear chuck.

When she heard of a new tribe of pale demons were invading her people’s valley, Sauda jumped into action! She leveled her spear at the demon’s metal elephant, and-CHUCK!

The spear bounced harmlessly of the side of the metal elephant.

Sauda collapsed to her knees in disbelief. No foe had been ever been able to withstand her skillful spear chucking!

Before she knew it, two female devils and a male devil had jumped out of the metal elephant, sticking all sorts of things in her face! Her hands and legs bound, Sauda did her best to keep a defiant posture, although she was secretly intrigued by this pale devil’s flesh-spear. The flesh spears of her people’s tribes usually smelled and were unwashed. Her people had no association between sex and pleasure, only having sex to reproduce. There was even a saying among her people, that roughly translated to: “One does not shove a piece of shit up their cunt unless they absolutely have to!” By comparison, this flesh spear was clean, but had a strong yet subtle masculine musk to it that aroused in Sauda something she had no name for. The female with the devil box forced her lips into a purse and the male kept slapping his flesh spear against her lips and kept saying something that sounded like “neega sloot,” which in her language meant “horse doctor.” Although confused, Sauda found herself almost instinctively flicking her tongue out to greet the pale flesh spear, and found herself surprisingly enamored by the taste. Before long she was doing what was unthinkable among her people, accepting a long white flesh spear deep into her throat…

—

“Nigger Hunter” quickly became the highest rated show on prime time cable TV, featuring Jack Norman and his two lovely assistants, Jessica Storm and Alice DuPont. They would scourge the plains of Africa looking for black meat to exhibit for white eyes back in America. Their encounter with Sauda was just part of the routine for them, she was just a nigger slut, and had fallen before Jack’s cock like the rest of them. Their methods were rough, but they were humane in their treatment of the animals shown on their show, giving them to zoo’s back in America, where they could fulfill their white cock lust to their hearts content.

—

Sauda didn’t know what had happened to her, nor did she care. She had ridden in the bowels of an iron whale to a foreign land where no one spoke any sense, yet she couldn’t be happier in her cage. Her family, her people’s legacy, everything about her life before had slipped away. Now she waited in her enclosure all day, being gawked at by the pale demon’s families, waiting for her daily feedings, when the white zoo keepers came out to give her one of her 10 daily doses of white sperm in front of a mesmerized Caucasian audience…

____

Lamont really thought he had it made with Shannon. He was done with all those ratchet ass ghetto hoes who would cheat on him with every white dick that would venture over to the east side. Shannon on the other hand was a real nerdy ass nigga with an education and a stable office job, who despite having a really fuckable little body kept it hidden under highly modest work clothes 90% of the day. Hell, she even had a white ass first name. Sure she wouldn’t fuck him till they got married, but Lamont figured that it was a fair trade for a shawty who was finally faithful to him. He even got to see her naked once, although accidentally. Lamont caught a peak at Shannon before she got into the shower before one of their dates. Much to Lamon’ts shock however, he could have sworn he saw that she had “WHITES ONLY” written across her chest in white. Lamont was furious! When he confronted her during their date however, Shannon calmed him down like she always did when he threw a tantrum. She explained that she had merely spilled cream down her chest when she was giving the guys their morning coffee. She then told him that he was just being paranoid because of all the other black girls who had cheated on him with white men. Lamont figured Shannon must have been right, as even he was smart enough to know that Shannon was smarter than him and usually right.

Boy was he lucky to have Shannon!

Of course, if Lamont was even a little bit smarter he would have realized Shannon held a high ranking management position in her company, and had no business stooping to making coffee runs like a lowly secretary, but as we established, Lamont was not a very smart man.

_

Shannon couldn’t believe how good she had it with Lamont. Finally a guy to get her parents off her back about dating a black guy! Shannon’s parents were both apart of the black intelligentsia, her father a long time African studies Professor and her mother a prominent community organizer in her city. Both were very proud of their African heritage, and therefore very adamant that Shannon only date a black man. Of course, this disapproval only fueled Shannon’s nascent white cock lust more. Throughout high school she would often sneak her white speech and debate partner’s into her bedroom for help developing her “oral” arguments. Even though she would never admit it, Shannon relished the thought of her parent’s rage if they learned the only way she made it so far in her company was not through her own personal merit as a business woman, but by her merit as a nigger slut for whites, literally sucking and fucking her way to the top. Although one aspect of business she was very good at was employee morale, with her Friday water cooler blow bangs being quite the success!

Lamont was truly her ticket to have it all, a black body to wheel out on holidays to get her parents to shut the fuck up, and truly too stupid to realize that the aryan semen drying on her face everyday after work wasn’t just a new facial treatment she was trying out!

____

“Just because you were born black, and therefore with a whore’s body, doesn’t mean we’re going to alter our cheer leading outfits just for you, La’tisha. If all the other skinny white girls on the team can fit in them, you’ll have to too.”

“But Coach Pam-!”

“No buts La’tisha! Look, I’m going to level with you here on a woman to woman level. We both know your momma didn’t do a bunch of extra paperwork to put you into an all white school because you were smart enough. So go out there and shake that black ass for our players during the halftime routine! Maybe if you’re lucky, one of ‘em will put a white baby in you after the game! Make your momma’s hard work mean something!”

La’tisha gulped.

“Yes Miss Pam!”

La’tisha then walked out of the locker room, with a new spring in her step, and making extra sure to jiggle her fat black ass as she walked…

____

Your “black masculinity” is worthless.

Even if you somehow manage to live up to the stereotypes expected of you, you know it doesn’t matter.

That dick is black, therefore that dick is useless.

But don’t worry little black boy, there is still use for you yet!

Just get your implants, take your female hormone pills, do your makeup nice, and maybe, just maybe, some nice white man will you give you a taste, the feel of his white cock inside you, after he’s already knocked up your mother, fucked your sister’s brains out, made your daughter clean his ass with her tongue, fucked your girlfriend and posted the video on your facebook page, moved your wife into his house as a piece of fuckable furniture, and so on, and so on, because you know, deep inside of you, just like the rest of your kind, that a black body is only in use properly when it is in service of an aryan cock.

____

Mrs. Jackson had became over the last decade one of the most beloved professors at Thurmond College, and with good reason. Mrs. Jackson was the African studies professor, which before her arrival was one of the least popular areas of study at the college.

Part of the reason for Mrs. Jackson’s continued success is that she didn’t believe in testing. Her belief was so strong she was one of the few professors exempt from giving a final exam. In lieu of an exam, Mrs. Jackson preferred to give an end of the year hands on demonstration.

The demonstration consisted of Mrs. Jackson giving a performative history of the continent of Africa. The performance began with Mrs. Jackson giving her final lecture on the colonial history of Africa, and the continued influence of European domination. As she gave this lecture, she would slowly begin to disrobe, usually leaving on only a small item, such as lace stocking, or some other type of lingerie to entice her coming participants…

“Now for the visual part of our final presentation. Would the white men in the class please form a line in the front and disrobe as well please, and would the black men please put on their chains and shackles. The following is to demonstrate the way European and American powers have, as some might say, exploited the natural resources of Africa while the men of Africa were powerless to do anything about it, while others would say that white men took what was rightfully theirs, and in the process did with Africa what, again, the African men were unable to do.”

Mrs. Jackson would then slowly crawl in front of each of her white students and say: “I offer my black holes to you, my white conqueror, do with them as you please,” before slowly sucking off each one to their first orgasm, before initiating a large gang bang with all of them, their thrusting white blades despoiling and defiling all of her dark fleshy orifices. The rest of the class watched, with both the black and white girls in the class noticeably squirming in their chairs at the raw display of white aryan masculinity, with a few openly masturbating unable to help themselves, while the black boys chained together at the head of the class could only bow their heads in shame, once again powerless to do anything about the continued Caucasian domination of their women. After each of her white students planted at least three fertile loads into her sopping black cunt, she would end the lecture by walking along the backs of the chained, prone African American men, her cunt dripping pure white semen all over their backs and heads.

“In conclusion class, you may have noticed today I am wearing not only a white weave and white lipstick, but I have also dyed my pubic hair white. This is symbolic of the long lasting purifying effect white culture has had on black culture, showing us the proper way to hate ourselves, and to change ourselves for the better for our loving white masters. At the beginning of the demonstration I mentioned that there were two ways to interpret today’s lecture, and I believe we have firmly proved that the white man has improved us for the better. Thank you, and have a nice summer. Class dismissed.”

—

When Mrs. Jackson first implemented this class finale, for some unknowable reason class attendance by African American males dropped off. Mrs. Jackson figured that this was typical of her people, not wanting to know their history and instead only caring about the latest rap album or black celebrity cheating scandal. As Mrs. Jackson cared deeply about the education of her fellow African Americans, she decided to petition the dean to make the class necessary for all African Americans in the college, in which she was successful.

And as this was nearly the only school left in the country with affirmative action, and as all of the previously all-black colleges had been dismantled, Mrs. Jackson was satisfied to learn that meant nearly 99.9% of all college bound African Americans would have to sit through her course…

____

Daily reminder that white men are universally considered the most attractive, desirable, high status partners by women of all races. Real scientific studies show no difference in penis size between black and white people, while the largest penis in the world belongs to a white man. White man/colored woman relationships are increasing in number far faster than white woman/colored man relationships. Blacks are only 12% of the US population, and interbreeding will lead to the elimination of black people in the United States within the next 100 years, unless Caucasians seek to preserve certain highly submissive black lineages for their own amusement. Cuck blogs are created to demoralize white men, but bear no merit in reality. Cuckolding white men may be a fad popular among hippies and other vagrant white trash, but the cuckolding of the black man and the domination of black pussy by white cocks is the unstoppable force of history.

____

No one expected Shawna Brown’s, rap name “Niggy Sambo,” career to take off after she dropped out of high school her senior year, but something about her video for the new hit song “2werk It (4 Dat White Dick)” really spoke to inner city female youth…

____

Ashanti, the strongest warrior in her village, may have not liked the outcome, but the rules of her tribe were very clear. The white man had bested her in single combat, and she was now his to do with as he pleased. She would try and be strong for her people and give the white man as little pleasure as possible, but from the beginning of an orgasm she could feel swelling inside her she was desperate to repress, she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out to the thrusting conquering white cock…

____

Keisha Thompson was dismayed when her local gym closed down. She had been practicing MMA for years as a form of self empowerment, and for the last couple of years she’d been able to best any of the local competition in her African American neighborhood, male or female. So when she heard that there was a gym with similar facilities in the white side of town she was overjoyed, even though she was a little disappointed thinking the white fighters couldn’t give her anywhere near the challenge her black brothers and sisters had. In fact, she was so confident she bet the first white male fighter she saw 100$ that she’d be able to best him in under a minute flat.

She wasn’t even able to lay a finger on him before he got her pinned in an arm bar in 30 seconds.

No to be discouraged, Keisha kept rechallenging the white man, each time upping the ante. By the time she ran out of money, she was so swept up in her competitive spirit, she did what was previously unthinkable. She offered the white man a blowjob if he could beat her again, and when he did, she offered to let him giver her a creampie right there in the ring if he could beat her again, and so on, and so on…

Before she knew it Keisha would have to come to the white man’s apartment daily to both cook and clean for him, as well as service him sexually whenever he needed it (which she could tell would be A LOT), but at this point she knew she didn’t mind losing quite as much, provided it was to a white man of course…

And if her black husband found out?

Who Cared? She had a white man now…

____

Kioni, slave name Alice, never wanted to leave Africa, and at first was resistant to the slave life style. That all changed when she was sold to Mistress Eliza. Something about the blue eyed white woman’s gaze put a chill through her african heart, almost placing a spell on her she couldn’t resist. Despite this, she still had reservations when Mistress Eliza ordered her to be stress relief for the white slave drivers. However, when she found herself in the moment, with Mistress Eliza’s calming hand on her shoulder, and with each of her ebony hands clasped around a surging aryan sperm sack, she knew that THIS is where she was meant to be, destined to be, at the beck and call of the white’s she once so resisted, that she was at home in her servitude, in her ultimate submission.

____

The worst part for Queen Chieftess Sheeba was not that she had to sign over her people’s ancestral lands to the young British colonial general in exchange for their lives, nor the fact that she would be spending the rest of her life as his negress sex toilet, rather the worst part was the insufferable wetness she could feel growing between her legs at the thought of betraying her people in such a way, at the thought of throwing away her culture, her identity, her womb to the rising impossible tide of white conquest, that she could love being conquered so…

____

Shannon Brown was really making it far in her company. Recently, she was promoted to the head of employee morale management, and her parents and husband Lamont couldn’t be happier. Her recent presentation to the executives of the company “Maximizing use as a Nigger Slut” proved resoundingly effective, so much so the executives were planning on approving Shannon’s plan of “a nigger whore on every office floor.” After all, they had felt much better after dominating everyone of Shannon’s holes, why shouldn’t the rest of their workforce? And besides, this would be great PR for them to make in roads with the black marketing demographic, as it would easily employ hundreds of young, eager, entrepreneurial African American women just like Shannon in entry level “Assistant” positions. Granted, the only thing they’d be “assisting” was the cum out of white cocks, but the public at large didn’t need to know such company secrets.

In particular, Shannon’s expanding of her usual body signage from just “WHITE’S ONLY” across her chest to adding “MULATTO MAKER” across her cunt seemed especially effective in raising employee morale. Of course, this also served something of a double purpose for Shannon. As her black husband Lamont had proven impotent like most black men these days, and her African pride obsessed parents were hounding her to continue their “African lineage,” Shannon figured the half white daughter she would discover she was pregnant with a few months later would be the perfect excuse to get her parents off her back once and for all.

She just hoped the baby didn’t come out too white to fool her parents, even though she had to admit it would be better for the baby if it did…

____

if you’re a black girl, it doesn’t matter what part of your body a white man wants to use to get off, if he asks, you let him do it.

After all, your entire body is just a sex toy for white men.

____

Cecilia knew fucking her older sister’s white boyfriend was wrong, but she couldn’t help herself. After all, young black girls need white cock too.

Of course by the time it was revealed that not only had her older sister planned the whole thing, but had also filmed their encounters for masturbation material while she was away at college, none of that mattered to Cecilia. Any feeling of guilt were gone from her mind long before that point. The only plus of this was that now she’d get to share his white cock with her sister. Because in the end, their is no greater bonding experience for two animals than sharing a white cock.

____

Just because you think you’re a smart, strong independent African woman doesn’t matter. Just because you have a college degree doesn’t matter. Just because your dad didn’t leave your mom like the stereotype says doesn’t matter. The fact you’re independant doesn’t matter.

Because you know, when you look down at your skin,

You don’t have a choice.

You were born black,

Therefore you were born a slut for whites.

End of discussion.

____

Tawny had been the Dunn family pleasure slave since her own Mammy had to give up the position due to age 2 decades ago when Tawny was 20. Needless to say, she had gotten to know quite well what got the men of the Dunn family “ticking.” Danny liked anal, Bobby liked oral after dinner, the youngest Little Joey liked straight vaginal, Susie liked to have her pussy eaten in the shower every morning, Mama Thelma liked to whip her after church on Sundays, while Daddy John liked to simply pet her hair as she laid at his feet as he sat by the fire smoking in the evening.

As the kids grew up and began to leave home, Tawny was determine to make sure the family didn’t drift apart. So when the family got together every holiday season, she always knew how to make sure everyone in the family had a “blast.” Tawny always was the glue that kept the Dunn family together, and was determined to make sure it wouldn’t fall apart before she retired to nanny the next generation of Dunns like her mother did.

And since Little Joey ad managed to knock her up last thanksgiving, she didn’t have to worry about who would take care of the Dunns after she retired either. In fact, little Sunny would grow up to be the first mulatto pleasure slave the Dunns ever had, and would proudly keep up the legacy her mother left her.

____

Male or female, it doesn’t matter.

If you’re black, you have a god.

And that god’s name?

The white man.

Your pleasure doesn’t matter.

Your thoughts don’t matter.

Your free will doesn’t matter.

All that should matter to you is pleasing the white man.

And more importantly, pleasing his white cock.

You are a slave.

Slaves live to serve.

Serve and find happiness.

____

B'shara Camden always wanted to be popular, and when the cool white kids in her school offered her a chance to drive up to the mountains with them, she jumped on it! It didn’t matter to her that she knew all they wanted her for was a nigger fucktoy, just to be in their white presence was enough. As she was passed around from boy to boy, sliding each one of their thick, white dicks lovingly into her afri-cunt, she was in heaven. Not only did she get to hang out with the popular kids, the popular kids were inside her! She worked extra hard pumping each of their cocks, desperate to make a good impression so that they might want to keep her around.

A month later not only was B’shara taking monthly trips with the gang, she was even eating lunch with them at their table in school! Sure, half way through she was expected to slip under the table and suck each one of them off, as well as eat out some of their girlfriends, but she found their superior white juices just made her food taste all the more better. For her, just to be allowed around the white people she so admired was the true honor…

____

Though it might have been a little strange for the black Sandra Gordon to be the police chief in an all white town, but by no means was she soft on crime. If anything, crime was “hard” on her. Sandra had a unique method of keeping re-offending to a minimum in her town. Anytime any white would-be criminal got caught in the act, she would simply give him a taste of her sweet black pussy, and send him on his way, along with the promise that as long as he was good, he’d have access to her holes anytime he wanted, as rough and as hard as he wanted. To offend a second time in Sandra’s town was to tempt fate, however. If she caught you stealing again, you could find yourself locked up in the town jail, which doubled as her personal white dick harem. Sure, it sounds pleasant enough at first, until you find out that this black bitch has a white dick thirst that just wont quit, and you’ll barely be able to find time to sleep in-between the hourly “milkings” she gives out 24/7. After a month of that treatment, most of the has-been villains usually find it easier to just use her holes at their leisure rather than put up with that crazy black bitch night and day, and Sandra, passionate about justice as ever, wouldn’t have it any other way…

____

Ta’nisha’s husband was passed out drunk in the hotel room, but she didn’t care anymore. It was her job that had allowed them this nice honeymoon, and it was her money that had allowed her to buy the slutty swimming suit she hoped might rekindle whatever there was to their marriage in the first place, and by god she was going to make the most of it. If his pathetic black ass didn’t want any of her sweet black pussy, there was plenty of white studs out on the beach who would. It didn’t take long for Ta’nisha to spot her first target. She swam up to him, and oh so casually “bumped” her fat black tits up against him. several coy “bumps” later, Ta’nisha was milking the man’s fat white dick in front of the whole beach.

“Cum on, blast that creamy Caucasian load all over these married black tits!”

She moaned so that all the other white men would know exactly what the score was, and that they’d have their turn soon enough. Ta’nisha’s husband would have to sleep out on the beach tonight, because she was going to have quite the party back in the hotel room…

____

Chloe loved her white daddy, she really did. After every time he finished cream pieing her she would put a bandaid over her pussy, just so she could go about her daddy feeling her daddy’s superior white cum swish around inside her. She found always having a little bit of him inside her to be very comforting.

But she was also a jealous little nigger, and whenever her daddy began dominating any of the other girls in her harem, she could only watch impatiently, grinding her little africunt between her legs just waiting for her chance to get her daddy’s dick. After all, what did that Asian bitch Chelsea have that she didn’t!? She could clench her cunt just as tightly around daddy’s dick as she could anyday! And so what if that spic-bitch Isabella was really good at polishing daddy’s balls? She could never love his superior cum as much as she did!

But when it was finally her turn, Chloe couldn’t even wait till all of her clothes were off before she was bending over and spreading her cunt for her daddy.

“See daddy? I kept your love inside me all day, aren’t I a good girl?”

“Yes princess, now let me give you a fresh load…”

When her daddy finally put his dick inside her, Chloe was in heaven.

She would always thrust her hips back into her daddy to match his thrusts, so that she could force his dick deeper and deeper inside of her, clenching on it tightly to milk out the biggest blast of his ultimate white love.

Chloe was his favorite nigger, and knowing that made her the happiest girl in the world…

____

When Kyla heard there was a “No Black Women Allowed” policy at the local beach, she decided to go to strike a blow for equality! After all, she was a strong, educated African American woman, and she’d be damned if any one told her what to do.

It wasn’t a minute after she unveiled her toned ebony body to the white cock filled beach that she realized the signs were there for her own protection. The white men quickly surrounded her, jamming their white dicks in her every hole before she couldn’t even protest. As the white man wove his fingers into her expensive weave to better thrust his dick down her throat, she could only hope the ordeal would be over soon. But as the white men kept coming and coming, and cumming and cumming, to break in the new nigger whore who decided to wander onto their beach, she found her cunt getting wetter and wetter. After the tenth orgasm, she couldn’t even think straight, only that she needed more of these white dicks in her holes. She had come here as a sign of her strength, but within moments these Caucasian men had teased out her true nature as a black hole for white cum. She was too senseless to even feel shame at her position as her orgasms kept rolling in one after another, her shaking body only bringing more pleasure to the white cocks invading her.

As the evening came and the white men got bored of taming their new conquest, Kyla could only finger herself senseless in the cum soaked sand. And when the white men circled around her and began to piss all over her (and her expensive weave) she only began to finger herself harder. She could only think to herself that this must be the true power of white men, to be able to show with their dicks of light the true nature hidden in every dark girl. She came strong and independent, and left a whore addicted to white cocks, and would stay that way as she returned to the beach day after day, begging the white men for the same treatment she got before…

____

Her rich daddy was a political rap star back in the day, and more importantly a member of the racist Nation of Islam. So it wasn’t exactly shocking that he would forbid his little baby girl from seeing any of those “white devils” when she started showing interest in white men from a young age, especially since her mother left him for the white record executive who made far more from his own music than he ever did.

Of course, as is the case with most not-too-smart black men, there was a fatal flaw in his plan. All the pools he decided to put into his house needed cleaning after all, which gave little Tamiqua a steady stream of white pool boys to “tip” liberally. She didn’t even care when she found out she was pregnant, as she had been planning on moving in with her mother and new white daddy for some time now…

____

The decision to man the cheerleading squad this year exclusively with African American cheerleaders, all in the name of diversity, was met with some backlash by the primarily Caucasian community. But when it was seen just how effective their rather “unique” way of motivating the all-white football team was, they quickly became a beloved fixture of every game.

Thanks to the squads “never-go-on-the-field-with-full-balls” policy, this year the Weisburg Kings are on their way to win the state championship…

____

It wasn’t a nude beach, but Grace didn’t care. If the dogs on the beach didn’t have to wear any clothes, why did she? And its like the old saying goes, “suns out, nigs out.” Sure, maybe she had a little too much to drink at the resort’s all inclusive bar, but she its not like being sober would’ve made any difference. If there were white men around, especially half naked white men, she would be practically intoxicated by the sight of them anyway. And besides, her rich black father had paid a lot of money for all of her tattoos, misguidedly thinking giving into her demands would keep her out of trouble, so why not show them off? To say nothing of the toned core she’d spent hours at the gym perfecting…

As grace stumbled along the beach, drunk on booze and on white torsos, abs, pectorals, and biceps glistening in the sun, she could only lick her lips as her animal mind undressed each and every one of them, imagining each of their white cocks shining under the tropical sun. Sure, she liked the muscled young white beach studs, but the truth was she wasn’t picky. She’d just as gladly take the cock of a fat old white man as a young white muscle stud. She couldn’t quite explain it. She’d always just been mystified by white men, the power and authority they were able to exude through their pores every where they went, and the way even her own rich and powerful black father would seem to kneel and grovel any time one of his white higher ups were around, always pulling out their chairs, getting them water. This way she knew from a young age that it didn’t matter how high a nigger climbed, there was still a white man more powerful than him.

Grace slowly got more aggressive in her actions as she drew more and more attention to herself, “accidentally” bumping her tits into a white surfer there, “tripping” onto an older white sunbather so her crotch rubbed against his, “stumbling” into a young white teenager walking with his family and running her tongue along his pale white chest, tasting each cherry pink nipple, before “apologizing” as his mother looked on in disgust at her slutty display. It wasn’t long before she reached the end of the beach and laid down in a shady grove of reeds that she got what was coming to her.

All the white men she had teased had followed her down the beach, and were ready to give the black girl the dicking she had so clearly been begging for. She had planned for this, knowing that teasing a white man meant risking a hard fucking, something she looked forward to with pleasure. When she saw the men, she simply rolled over, spread her legs, and beckoned them come, and cum, with a finger. She let each of them mount her in turn, and if they weren’t fucking her hard enough, she’d grab them by the ass and whisper in their ears: “Come on white man, fuck this nigger pussy harder,” to which they always complied.

After each had their first taste, any say she had in the affair was over. The group of 20 some men quickly flipped her over a nearby log and took turns fucking her ass and her mouth, sometimes switching places mid-fuck, which created in her mouth a wonderful cornucopia that would have been disgusting to anyone else, but was delicious to her slutty mind. The taste of sweaty white cocks, cooked in the afternoon sun dominated her palate, mixed with the sweet and salty overtones of her cunt and warm pungent undertones of her ass. He body quickly became sticky all over, as the men came wherever they pleased on her body, some carelessly letting it fall over the small of her back, while some gave special attention to her ass, while the roughest took her by the hair and smeared it over her face with their dicks, to say nothing of the men who simply shot their load down her throat or deep in her ass or cunt. Between all the spanking, hair pulling, spitting, and slapping, soon her body began to feel as broken as her cum soaked brain, and yet she felt warm and golden all over. She was a white cock socket now, nothing else mattered. Soon the cum on her body began to be mixed with urine as the white men drained all their balls in her black body.

As the sun set on her sore and sticky body, she could only lay in the sand and watch the sunset and think: “God, white men make vacation the best…”

____

If there was anything Sharon and Clarisse knew, it was that there is no greater bonding experience for a black mother and daughter than putting on a “show” for a beach full of white men. As they tongue fucked each others mouths and jutted their barely clothed asses out, twerking them ever so softly, they could only look around as the white men began to pull out their white dicks and jerk at them, eyes full of hunger for dark flesh. Clarisse didn’t care if her husband had paid all his hard earned money to go on this expensive vacation like all the white families do, he was more than pussy-whipped enough to know better than to get in the way of her white cock fix. Black bois weren’t shit, and Clarisse knew it, so it was only natural for her to teach her daughter the same way her momma taught her. Her husband could only pretend to look away as his wife tongue fucked their daughters mouth, daring each white man to make the first move.

When one finally did, and the rest followed suit, he could only put his hands in his trunks and jerk his little dick off, knowing watching his wife fuck would be as close as he would ever get to fucking his wife again. Whenever she felt a white man’s dick begin to twitch inside her ready to cum, she would take him out, and lead him by the cock over to her daughters face, and make sure to jack his full load out all over her. Sharon was still young, and it was important she learn her place under white men. Clarisse didn’t want her to make the same mistake she did when she was young and think she was an equal partner in sex with the white man. They were both niggers, and niggers role was to please the white man any way possible. As soon as her daughter learned that, the sooner her true happiness could begin. Sharron for her part had already learned this lesson long ago, but she didn’t mind her mother’s extra lessons, as it meant all the more white cum on her face for her.

After all, if white cock pleasing is in your shared DNA, why not share it with your family? And after all, if you’re all animals anyways, and its not like silly things like human morals apply to you, why not fuck each other like animals? And maybe if your lucky, the white man will fuck you like an animal like you really wanted all along…

____

EXHIBIT A: The typical white-washed negro daughter in her natural habitat. Notice the nerd-indie chic fashion sense and lack of any explicitly noticeable hip hop influences. Most of her girlfriends are white, and more importantly, all of her boyfriends. She has the rare black daddy with enough money to move them out of the ghetto, a kindness she repaid him by forsaking her black heritage, straightening her hair, and going after every white dick at her school.

Where she really excels however, is in the traditional environment of the white valley girl: the mall. Here her and her friends have made a game of who can be the biggest slut. As this is the kind of upper crust mall where any brother in a hoody gets jumped by security guards with big night sticks on sight “for suspicious activity,” you can guess the color of dicks she’s sucking off in the Abercrombie and Fitch dressing room, and if you need me to spell it out for you they’re: W-H-I-T-E.

____

Just because Kitty Smith was one of the few black girls as San Fernando’s St. Sebastien High didn’t mean she was any less of a valley girl than any of her white counterparts. Kitty did every thing she could to keep up with the white girls. She got colored contacts, straightened her hair, wore “basic white girl” makeup (as the other black girls at her school called it), did cheer leading, hell, she even got knocked up by the white quarterback…

But what was a poor little black girl like her to do in a school surrounded by so many gorgeous white girls and meaty white cocks? Her parents signed her up there to get her out of the ghetto for a reason, ya know…

____

When it was discovered by the African American female scientists of the Savanna Scientific Institute for the Advancement of Colored Women that the sperm of Caucasian Males contained an amalgam of proteins and enzymes that were highly effective in preventing birth defects in African fetuses, it became all the rage for pregnant African American woman to guzzle down Caucasian semen. The superior sperm soon became available at corner stores in ghettos nationwide in a refrigerated vial form, which even many non-pregnant African women found nice and refreshing during hot days in the projects.

Certain wealthy African American women will even pay a high premium for white bulls known for producing large amounts of cum to come do in-house feeding sessions during pregnancy, as fresh Aryan sperm was shown to have the best results. Pictured above, international pop-star Deyonce can be seen receiving her daily dose of white cum from her personal white bull Rod Angle, so as to make extra sure that her third daughter with the black rapstar Ray-Z comes out extra nice and strong!

____

Ken’yesha thought her college degree meant something.

Ken’yesha thought there was nothing wrong about getting involved with BDSM.

Ken’yesha thought she could still be sexually submissive and a strong black woman.

Ken’yesha thought it was fine to sexually submit only to whites while being an expert on the horrors of slavery in the ante-bellum south.

Ken’yesha thought getting involved with raceplay was a healthy way to deal with her increasingly degrading sexual fantasies.

Ken’yesha thought it would just all be roleplaying when she invited a bunch of random white men off the internet to tie her up and use her as a nigger slut for a weekend.

Ken’yesha was about to learn she was very, very wrong about a lot of things.

But she didn’t think she cared anymore, or at least thats what her pussy was telling her.

Of course, Ken’yesha didn’t have a lot of time to think about much of anything anymore, at least about things other than sucking and fucking the next white cock that chose to use her.

____

When married Samantha Green got a white bull, she knew from his online dick pic he was going to be a lot bigger than her husband, but this was starting to get ridiculous…

Or, at least, that’s what she thought until he fucked her so hard she could no longer think straight.

When married Samantha Green’s white bull said his wife wanted a crack at her, she was looking forward to a break from the macho muscle man’s intense dick poundings.

When his wife turned out to be the same size he was, she could only sigh as she got on her knees, as she knew from experience there was little point in resisting…

It wouldn’t be long anyways till any sense of disappointment was fucked out of her with a large 12 inch white strap-on, but such was the life of a newly broken nigger slut for whites.

____

Hand-mirror envied cunt-eater for being able to spend most of the day on her knees and off her feet. Cunt-eater envied hand-mirror for not having to constantly shove her face in their master’s cunt and anus.

Mistress Evelynn cared very little for the opinions of her nigger appliances.

____

With the reclassification of African Americans under a new amendment to the U.S. constitution, popularly known as “The Nigger Reclamation Act,” African Americans all over the country were finding their lives changing in all sorts of ways.

Freshly 18 Shaniqua Thomas for example, pictured above, was only going to the super market to pick up some more birth control before going back to her black boyfriend Jayvaughn. That was, of course, before she was tranquilized and tied up by Sam Sorenson, whose wife had recently given him permission to install a new nigger fucktoy in his mancave for him and the boys. Not only would Shaniqua not be needing that birth control, she’d find herself stumbling home to Jayvaughn in a couple of months with a belly fat with twin half white kids.

The worst part for him, however, wasn’t that this wasn’t an escape attempt. Rather she had just come home to get some of the sexy lingerie, which she used to wear just for him, so as to better entertain her new white master, as she had found herself quickly addicted to their big, meaty white cocks…

____

Kwan’zia was her tribe’s princess, and therefore it was her birthright to pick the the best man in the village to be her mate. Of course, it was a little unusual for her to pick one of the white U.N. peacekeepers assigned to her village, Sgt. Mark Bolan, but as her father had recently passed, she was free to do as she pleased…

Sgt. Bolan for his part was open to the arrangement as a form of, how one might say, “bridging cultural barriers,” to say nothing of the fact that some good nigger pussy would make his 15 year assignment to the region more bearable…

So the traditional marriage ceremony of Kwan’zia’s people commenced as she had dreamed ever since she was a little girl and the European peacekeepers had arrived to protect her village from the conflicts that were terrorizing neighboring countries. She was in awe of these brave and noble white men who had selflessy defended her village from the ethnic violence raging around them, while her tribe’s own warriors, for all their size and bluster, were totally ineffectual at doing so. In recent years, Sgt. Bolan had in particular mystified her in recent years. The young Sgt. had risen through the ranks to a command status quickly, and commanded his troops with a cold steelyness through cold eyes that chiled her soul. But he countered this with a warm kindness to her people. He was always gentle, understanding and unjudging of their primitive ways. All traits that made him all the more likely to accept her marriage proposal.

And so Kwan’zia was adorned in the sacred body paint and golden marriage thigh bands of of her people, and made her way naked to the outskirts of their large village. During the procession she was followed by her most loyal (and vicious) handmaidens. During the procession ceremony, all males of adult age were required to wear blinders, so as not to defile their future queen with their looks, while woman and children were encouraged to look to better gain an understanding of the fundamental values of their culture. Any man caught peeking would be violently whipped and beaten by the handmaidens, who were trained from birth to be twice as strong (and cruel) as any male warrior in the village. Such a punishment was considered highly degrading and emasculating for the man. Despite a few incidents requiring physical “correction” on the handmaiden’s part, the procession outwards mostly occured without incident.

The procession inwards is where things began to get raucous. According to ancient ceremony, for royal marriages to those outside the tribe, the prince or princess must escort their chosen suitor from the outskirts of the village to its center, thus representing the acceptance of new blood and cultures into the tribe, and more primaly, new genetic material. Even though her tribe had no knowledge of advanced biology, it was still fitting symbolism that the ritual mimicked an egg accepting a sperm cell into its body.

However, the bearer of that sperm was typically a fellow African from one of the neighboring tribes. The introduction of the new Caucasian interloper had not sat well with some of the native men, particularly with Zan’di, Kwan’zia’s presumed groom before her shock decision to propose to Sgt. Bolan. So great was his discontent that he and several of his fellow malcontents formed a conspiracy to kidnap the savage young Godiva in the middle of the return procession, while dispatching the white devil in their midst.

As Mark was being led into the heart of the village by Kwan’zia, fully nude himself (so that all the women of the village could gaze longingly at his chiseled white form and sturdy, thick, long white cock), and, more importantly, bereft of any weapons, the conspirators struck! The handmaidens were quick to their lady’s defense, but were being quickly overwhelmed by the men’s superior numbers. The tides only turned when Mark himself picked up the whip and rod of an injured handmaiden and took command of the warrior women. Knowing the best method for attaining victory was to cut the head off of the snake, he waded through the fray, liberally dispensing blows with his rod to the heads of bewildered African warriors. Zan’di’s men were shocked by the visage of the fully nude Aryan warrior walking amongst them, expertly dishing out blows and cracks of the whip. When he finally confronted Zan’di himself, the once brave African was quivering in his jackal skin boots. He attempted to lash out with his knife, but misstepped and tripped forward, giving Mark the perfect opportunity to land a blow straight on the top of his head, crushing the would be rebellion in an instant.

As punishment, Zan’di and the men of his who survived would be subjected to the unspeakable mindbreaking sexual torture of the handmaidens. When Mark asked a woman what this entailed, she could only nervously whisper her people’s word for “rhino horn strap-on” before scuttling off.

The rest of the ceremony continued without incident, with Kwan’zia leading Mark to the villages center, where the traditional wedding bed, flanked by two thrones, laid in full view of the tribe. Kwan’zia led mark to his throne, before falling to her knees to give her white victor his matrimonial blowjob, which in her culture is the ultimate representation of the transition of power from a royal woman to a non royal husband. The women of Kwan’zia tribe are well known for their blow job skills, which in part come from a strange body modification practiced by her tribe. As a girl reaches adulthood, a small hole is drilled in her tongue, which they then practice stretching and contracting until it gains an elastic quality which the girl can manipulate at will. This allows the primitive girl to fully encircle the cock of her husband (or chosen extramarital lover, as the case may be) with her moist, hot tongue.

All of the training Kwan’zia had performed on bananas in her youth was now paying off, as she expertly took in the extreme length of Mark’s cock and balls, making sure to worship every inch of his shaft, and glorious, pink cock head. She slipped his glans through her “tongue-pussy,” as her tribe called it, and gently milked the ridge of his head while experltly massaging his large gonads, until she was awarded with her first dose of her new Caucasian husband’s Aryan baby batter. Mark could only moan in disbelief as he came. None of the girls he’d fucked around the world on the job had been anywhere as good as this little nigger princess!

After this, Kwan’zia retreated to her own throne so that her tribe’s holy woman could come out and say the religious rites of marriage common to her tribe. Even though Kwan’zia knew this was an important part for cultural reasons, she couldn’t truly focus as her mind was on what was to come next, an her hand betrayed her a few times by straying to rub her dark little afri-cunt.

When all the pomp and ceremony was over with, Kwan’zia lead Mark to the marital bed, where they would consummate their marriage in full view of the rest of the tribe, so that all would know that she was now, in their customs, Mark’s full sexual property. She laid the weary Caucasian soldier down on his back, and gave him his reward. She mounted him like a true princess mounting her prized white stallion, and rode his hard cock as expertly as she could with her tight, newly deflowered nigger pussy. Before long, Kwan’zia didn’t have to think too hard, her primal afri-whore instincts having kicked into full drive. She was twisting and turning her hips and bucking her ass, all to better feel the mighty length of Mark’s Aryan blade conquering the dark African Jungle of her loins. After seemingly willing herself to multiple orgasms, each time tightening tighter around Mark’s cock, she could finally feel her white hero’s cock begin to twitch, and arched her back in the throes of one final orgasm as the Aryan warrior came deep within her, his warmth, and seed, seemingly filling her to the brim.

Truly, this would be a happy marriage…

 

Their mating session continued for the rest of the day and far into the night, where they were guarded by the newly broken present given to them by the handmaidens: Zan’di. Having been far to mind-broken by the sexual tortures of the handmaidens, Zan’di didn’t object at all to standing guard outside the tent, and within immediate earshot, of his one time love-interest and and romantic rival, knowing that if he did anything to harm them, or let them come to harm, he’d soon be on the receiving end of a Handmaidens rhino horn dildo once again. He could only stand outside in eternal shame and embarrassment, especially as his tiny black cock soon became erect at the sound of intense interracial love making occurring behind him…

____

A tip for inexperienced white masters who find themselves in possession of a fresh, unbroken nigger slave. Adorn her in such a way that reminds her of her animal status, and only allow her to use body parts required for the task at hand. This is useful for reminding her that “her” body is actually yours, and that use of it is a privilege, not a right, and that you can take away those privileges any time you see fit…

____

Day’von thought it was bad when his wife wanted to get a white bull so she wouldn’t have to put up with his black baby dick any more.

Then he thought it was bad when she wanted the bull to be the father of their child.

THEN he thought it was couldn’t get any worse when she wanted to record the event of her white impregnation for posterity.

Lord knows how he’ll feel when he finds out she posted it all over the internet for his homies to see, or how they all feel when they find out the same thing has happened to them…

_____

When Mrs Rhonda Brown took a job as a teacher in an impoverished white area, she probably should have known better than to take a “white guilt” angle in her history class. At least, that’s what her black husband thought. Nonetheless, he was proud of his wife for taking the time to show these poor uneducated white people the true history of their country.

She wasn’t half way through her first period lecture on how white’s “raped” African culture before a young white skinhead decided to shut the black bitch up with his big white cock. Of course, given she had also worn her sluttiest attire on her first day, it also probably wasn’t that surprising she invited him (and others) back for each class for repeat visual demonstrations of the history of white dominance over African bodies…

_____

When rapstar Jeezy East’s baby mama and baby girl said they wanted to go to Europe for vacation, who was he to say no? He wouldn’t go himself of course. He wasn’t interested at all in white culture, after all, he thought “we waz kangs in ‘gypt fo those honkeys eva did nuffin.” And it wasn’t like his girl was gonna cheat on him with those lil dick Eurpean crackas, right?…Right!?

Needless to say, when Jeezy finally saw the paparazzi photos of his wife and lil girl getting cum blasted by Aryan horse cocks, he was both stunned, and a little frustrated by how hard his lil black dick got in his pants…

____

The sexual relationship between the aryan male and the negro female is unique from all others in that the domination is not only real, but historically significant. No other race of people have ever been so thoroughly dominated an domesticated than the American negro, so much so that half of our country was at one point dedicated to keeping them in chains. This only goes to explain the deep feeling of existential rightness that occurs when an Aryan man pounds his nigger cunt into submission. It is not only an act of Jungle lust, a dominant species leaving its mark on an inferior, but rather it is a smaller part in the grander narrative of our country, wherein each of the actors become deified by the act of interracial fucking. The white man becomes the symbol of the Aryan’s ultimate genetic power with each thrust, while the negro bitch becomes the symbol of a defeated, degenerate people, forever locked into their true destiny of servitude to the right, white race.

____

Day’mon thought he had his honey, Giselle, on lock down after he gave her that big ass rock.

Of course, in reality this did nothing from persuading Giselle from stopping her favorite secret hobby. Giselle had a secret little addiction to driving to a bar on the white side of town on weekends, where’d she set up shop in an alley, licking white drunk’s assholes and swallowing their piss for a quarter a pop. For a dollar, she’d even let them fuck her in any hole they liked.

Sure, she knew it was dirty.

She knew it was wrong.

She even knew she loved Day’mon.

None of that mattered though.

Those white men just tasted too good…

____

Niggemon Go! is the new app burning up the itune charts across the USA. The game is being praised for its simple yet enjoyable mechanics, which allows white men, both young and old, to track down inferior sluts in their area to conquer and dominate. They can then share videos of their newly acquired slaves to increase their own reputation. Certain high density regions of inferior sluts such as ghettos are labeled as “NiggeStops” on the game’s map, where white men have been known to congregate in order to trade slaves or participate in large niggress capturing orgies.

Certain high value targets, such as African celebrities Michelle Obama or Nicki Minaj, have been labeled as “gyms,” where the strongest white conquerors attempt to prove their metal by capturing them for the longest periods of time. These are unique in that unlike regular slaves, these targets can be snatched away at anytime, adding a competitive component to the game. This competitive element is further bolstered by the team element of the game, where white players are divided among such groups as Celtic, Saxon, Germanic, and Viking (among other) varieties of Aryan stock, who then compete to see who can gather the most and highest quality slaves.

Truly, it is amazing what technology can allow us to accomplish…

____

Despite supposedly being one of the longest lived and most powerful civilizations on the African continent, and often held up by African Americans as an example of historical African (black) superiority (despite the fact that in their own writings they considered themselves much lighter skinned than their filthy sub-saharan counterparts), famed European military leader Alexander the Great was able to not only conquer all of Egypt but also able to have himself crowned its rightful Pharaoh and God-King in a period of only 6 months.

This resulted in a period of European Greek and Roman domination over the region for the next thousand years, including the Pharaoh Cleopatra, who despite popular imagination was actually a Greek ruler from the house of Ptolemy, one of Alexander’s generals.

While part of this is certainly due to Alexander’s superior military ability, something also has to be attributed to the impressively large “sword of Alexander,” with which he was able to lay with and impregnate the women and princesses of Egypt as easily as he was able to slay their men…

____

When Damon’s wife said she wanted to throw a little Halloween party for their new white neighbors after they moved to the nice part of town, he thought it would be a nice way to integrate into the neighborhood.

What he didn’t expect was that after far too many glasses of wine, his wife Laura would be half naked and trying to “integrate” with all the white men in the neighborhood, challenging them to do what her “nigger hubby” hadn’t been able to do in months: make her actually cum.

To his shock, not of the men’s wives seemed at all shocked by this, and in fact rooted some of their men on as they took his wife up on her offer. Before he knew what was happening, his wife was surrounded by all the white cocks on the block, who was gladly offering up her own kind of sweet Halloween chocolate treat. She started by sucking each one of the men off, as their wives hooted and hollared in the background, cheering their husband on to get some. The men who weren’t currently getting sucked off impatiently bounced their cocks off of Laura’s large choco-tits, their soft, fleshy surface rippling gently with each strike. After she got a taste of each of their cream filling, she directed the men to her other holes.

She soon found herself a double stuffed oreo, with two thick white dicks plowing into her cunt and ass. Not to be left out, the men’s wives soon got into the action, letting her feast on their creamy white cunts as their husbands took turns seeing who could shoot the most cum inside of her. Drunkenly she turned to her husband in between cunts, who himself was too wasted to intervene and could only sit in a chair and watch, and sneered at him.

“Jesus Damon, these white bitches don’t even have dicks and even they know how to fuck me better than you do. Fucking useless nigger men…”

She trailed off before turning her attention back to a better purpose, pleasing her white guests to make sure their dark presence was welcome in the white neighborhood. This was assured, as Damon would soon discover this wouldn’t be a one time thing, as his wife would make herself sexually available to all the white residents of the Leblanc Creek Cul-de-sac in the coming week.

None of this phased him now however. Even his wife’s numerous cruel remarks at his expense, and to the delight of her white guests, only seemed to pull him in deeper. He wouldn’t realize it till the next morning, but just watching his wife please those white men had already caused his little black dick to cum in his pants, useless as always.

As the sun began to rise, she topped off the night by bending over on the floor, her fat nigger ass jutted up like a bitch in heat, and allowed each of the white men to plant one more load deep in her jungle pussy, their thick white cocks sometimes painfully kissing the lips of her cervix as they poured their genetic mix into her womb. But for Laura, the pain was beyond worth it, and if anything only further aroused the latent masochist inside her. After all, they had moved to this neighborhood to start a family, and Damon’s dinky dick sure wouldn’t do the trick…

____

Tyrone used to be the toughest nigga around, a leader of the biggest unit of crips in Compton, his felonies were numerous. But as you can see in the photo above, “Tina” doesn’t have much fight left in “him.”

After Tyrone was captured by L.A.’s new Negro Wrangling Unit in March, he was subjected to a new anti-crime program developed by the U.S. government to deal with violent black criminals. Subjected to a brand new forced-feminzation procedure, Tyrone found himself subjected to months of hypno and hormonal therapy. In order to do away with an overabundance of animal testosterone that had only led the poor beast to a life of violence and aggression, he was injected with countless rounds of estrogen to keel out his temper, as well as surgeries to help his body match his new found female mindset. In addition, to counter years of racist anti-white propaganda that had made him hate his natural white overlords and cruelly rebel against them, Tyrone was subjected to intense mind-cleansing and hypno therapies to teach him his proper role in the universe. Tyrone, by now going by his new slave-name “Tina,” quickly adapted to his/her new life.

With her surgically enhanced, lips, tits, and ass, Tina now lives to satisfy her white masters, with any memory or knowledge of her pre-slave life blissfully erased. Tyrone was an animal, lost in a world he was never evolved enough to understand or truly thrive in, but now Tina is happy, living the simple life of pleasing white dicks, morning, noon and night, doing her best to repay white society for her crimes against it, even if she can’t remember them. All that matters to her now is white cocks, and that makes her happy. A true product of her conditioning, Tina is now unable to even get hard without a white cock in her mouth or ass, and her orgasms only produce a sterile trickle as opposed to the thick Caucasian loads she’s taking.

Seeing how successful this program was, with Tina as its poster child, the U.S. government has now expanded it to include not only violent black offenders, but all black offenders, ranging from drug abuse to jay walking. Because when an animal is so much more happy domesticated by its white masters, why let it suffer in independence? Truly, it was a humanitarian effort to help these poor, lost inferior males…

_____

When her new black husband’s white football friends from college showed up at their wedding, she was happy for him. She knew how much his old football playing days meant to him, and hoped their presence would make the day extra special for her husband. Sure, her husband seemed a little nervous at first when she told him she invited them, but she was sure it was nothing.

That was, of course, until her “guests” confronted her before the ceremony. As it turned out, her husband’s teammates had a little pregame “ritual” they had liked to do with all of her husband’s old black girlfriends before big games, and they had their sights now aimed firmly on her.

“Get your black cunt over here. You think your dumb ass husband made it on the team cuz of how big he was? We’ll show you the real reason, honey…”

She tried to run, but the four former athletes were still faster and stronger than she’d ever be. Before she could take five steps, they had her over a table with her precious dress ripped open in all the wrong places. She could only lay back, resigned to her fate, with her black tits and cunt sprawled out in front of their white eyes. They quickly unbuckled their pants and set to work with their engorged white pricks. It had been years since they had some good nigger pussy courtesy of their old college friend, and they were more than happy to make up for lost time.

She soon found herself spitroasted between two white studs as the four took turns at her holes. She had thought her future-husband was big, but these men left him the dust. As ashamed as she was to acknowledge it, her cunt was soon gushing around their large white cocks. She didn’t have much time to think however. The men were rough with her black body, large muscular hands groped at her tits, encircled her throat, and prodded deeply into cunt and ass whenever the other was in use. These men didn’t care about her, and their actions let her know it full well. To them, she was just a nigger fuckdoll, and she better do well if she wanted to keep her breathing privileges. Much to her own horror, she found herself going out of her way to please her white captors. She squeezed her cunt muscles around their cocks with each thrust, and adjusted her head to better allow their cocks to slide deep into her spit-slick throat. Noticing her efforts, the men could only laugh, knowing how quickly she’d broken.

By the time the men began cumming inside her, she was unable to stop her body from reacting similarly. The flooding sensation of their thick, hot white cum filling up her ass, cunt, womb, and mouth was too much. Her body was racked by a series of orgasms. She didn’t want this pleasure, but the men had given it to her, and that was the biggest violation of all. She wouldn’t figure out for weeks later, but after this little encounter she was undoubtedly pregnant. But by then, she didn’t care who the father was.

As the men buckled up their pants, leaving her cum filled and in a torn dress she’d barely be able to mend to near acceptability by the time the ceremony would happen two hours later, they could only laugh at what the work they left behind. As it turned out, her husband had tried very hard to get these men out of his life, but now she’d opened the door back up and let them in again, she’d be servicing each one of them for a long time to come. Weekly game night at her husband’s house soon became a weekly orgy night, as it became clearer and clearer that his wife’s holes didn’t belong to him. Whether she liked it or not, she had to admit she was a white cock slut now, and her husband’s pathetic black cock just wouldn’t cut it. She could only look forward to raising her daughter to believe the same…

_____

There is a moment in every young black girl’s life, where after being used by her first white man, she looks up to him with eyes unclouded by lies. This is the moment when the heart races, and the mind clears, when every thing she thought she knew about the White Man is revealed to be a lie, and she sees him for what he truly is, a White God put upon this earth so she would have something to serve.

It is during this moment she gives her new white master a look of the purest devotion, stronger than any religious fervor, a look that she’ll be giving to white men for the rest of her life.

It is the look of total love and submission, and only an inferior girl in awe of a White God can truly know what it means to feel the way that causes it.

_____

Rosalie knew her interracial love story wasn’t supposed to play out like this. In all the trashy romance novels she’d read it was always the white man who was the rich one, who usually used his wealth to swoop down into the ghetto to save some soul sister who was pretty enough to deserve saving. But here she was, a rich black girl with two professor parents in love with a rough white guy from the bad side of town. She didn’t care if her daddy wanted her to find a nice black boy to continue their “Proud African Lineage,” or that his daddy was nonplussed about his son dating that “Uppity Nigger Girl,” when she looked into Jack’s deep blue eyes, wove her hands through his silky black hair as they made out in his old busted out camaro, as she cheered him on at track meets, listened to him talk about a world that had harmed him under a starry sky, she knew she’d do anything to stay with him, and would do anything to help soothe his pain.

Little by little the trappings of the refined world her parents had raised her in had chipped away. The modest skirts she wore gave way to white trash daisy dukes and hoodies became halter tops as soon as her parents were out of sight. She had no idea what the “Proud African Lineage” her parents spoke of was. In an effort to appear more “civilized” they had shed any trappings of African American culture, and instead aped the mannerisms of upper-class whites. Sure they decorated their homes with a few key pieces of African art, dressed up in dashikis for their church’s annual black history month service, and even celebrated Kwanzaa, but to Rosalie all was clear: Her parents were hypocrites.

Just because she was richer than Jack didn’t mean she thought she was better than him. If anything, his raw whiteness mystified her. Not just the blueness of his eyes, his hairy arms, the rough scrabble of beard he got when he forgot to shave, the way his muscles rippled under ivory flesh as he exercised, the way the veins showed clearly, pulsing with power, through the translucence of his white skin. The way his fingers, muscled thick like ropes from summer work in factories and lawn work as a child, so different from her father’s meek black hands, could so easily explore and control her body sent shudders through her spine. He wasn’t even the one that initiated their sexual relationship, it more just naturally occurred. Or more accurately, she caused it to occur. Once during their nightly make out sessions in the back of Jack’s car after he had a particularly rough day, having been suspended after beating her snobbish brother senseless when he called Jack’s sister a “white trash floozy,” she got an idea to help Jack “relax.”

When Rosalie first got her hands on Jack’s cock, she was in awe. The heavy balls, the thick half-limp shaft. Her awe only grew as she kissed the head and felt the blood surge through the veins and, for the first time, she felt a thick white shaft in her hand. Nervous and unexperienced, she started by just sucking on the head, unsure if she’d be able to get much more than the thick mushroom of his cock in her mouth. But as he began to moan with pleasure and as he put a strong, reassuring hand on the back of her head, circling around the pony tale in her recently straightened hair, her confidence grew, as did the amount of his shaft she fit down her mouth. After forcing more and more of his cock-shaft down her throat, she relinquished it from the depths of her mouth, smiled up at Jack while softly stroking the length of his dick, strands of spit glittering in the starlight as she rubbed her warm cheek on the side of his wet dick. By no means finished, she buried her nose in his ballsack, covered lightly in a light auburn hair, and smelled in his thick musk before taking each ball into mouth. She loved Jack, and wanted to taste every bit of him. As she began to lovingly worship each testicle, she began to jerk his dick harder and harder, until she could feel it reach its full stiffness and splurt a thick stream of cum. She quickly began to lick up Jack’s semen as it rolled down the length of his shaft, before wiping the bits that hit her face and licking them up as well.

Fuck, she thought, every white part of him tasted delicious.

Soon, blowing her man became a regular thing.

Sure, at first she tried to pas off the blowjobs as rewards for “good behavior.” Whenever Jack did well at a track meet or did well on a test, which wasn’t exactly infrequent, as Jack was poor, not stupid, he’d get a blowjob. Sure, sometimes he’d return the favor, with his tongue being as strong as the rest of him, but she found herself craving the taste of his dick more and more. Soon, all pretense was dropped. In public she’d even casually caress her hand across his dick when she thought no one was watching to check if he was hard. If he was, she’d be sure to relieve him. Even if he wasn’t she’d be sure to get him that way if she was in the mood. The orgasms she got from fingering herself as she serviced Jack were addicting to the black girl. She especially loved when he came all over the expensive frames her daddy got her, so that she could lick them off to further show how much she loved his taste.

It wasn’t long before she took her relationship with Jack to the next level. After the pair skipped prom, as interracial couples weren’t exactly socially acceptable in their small town, they went to their typical favorite make out spot, only with Rosalie having something extra special planned for Jack. She’d just gotten into her top choice medical school, and Jack had gotten into a school nearby on a athletic and academic scholarship, and figured both of them deserved a “reward.” Any pain caused by Jack’s large Caucasian dick piercing her virgin black cunt was soon replaced by a sensation of fireworks shooting off in her head. With each thrust, her pussy seemed to instinctively get wetter and wetter as it expanded and contracted around Jack’s surging girth. As he heaved her legs over his shoulders to leverage his cock deeper and deeper, she could barely stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck and forcing his head in for a deep kiss. By the time Jack came and spurted his thick load inside her, Rosalie was in heaven, having cum at least twice.

She didn’t even care if she got pregnant.

She didn’t even care what her parents thought.

She didn’t care what anyone thought at all.

They loved each other.

Jack was hers,

And more importantly,

She was Jacks,

and she would do anything to make her man happy.

______

When Lucy’s husband, “Big” Jim Dawkins, said he had found a way to “sweeten up” their marriage for their 20th anniversary, she thought the lug just meant plain old chocolates or candy. What she didn’t expect was to find the chocolate teen nigger pussy of their uppity, black next-door neighbor’s daughter, Candice, in their wedding bed.

As she stood stunned watching her husband’s thick white dick stretch the black teenager’s pussy, she couldn’t deny getting wet at seeing her man dominate the daughter of the woman who had called her a “whipcracker” when she tried to give them an apple pie after they moved into the neighborhood. Boy, she hated Candice’s mother. It seemed like anything nice she tried to do for that woman was as good as dirt in her eyes, all because it was coming from a white woman! So to see that racist woman’s own beloved and doted on daughter slut herself out for her husband’s white dick was beyond satisfying for Lucy. When the pair noticed her in the door way, they just laughed and motioned her to join in.

“Come on honey, sit on her face! If the little bitch eats pussy as good as she eats my ass you’ll be in heaven!”

“Yeah Miss Dawkins, do it! I know my momma doesn’t like white folks too well, but I love eating the pussies of all my white girlfriends at school!”

Lucy could only smile as she lowered herself onto their new nigger fucktoy’s face as her husband continued fucking the girl’s pussy. As she grinded her cunt on her nigger tongue and lips, and her husband kept plowing away, she reached over and gave him the hottest kiss the two had shared in years.

Truly, revenge was the sweetest anniversary gift.

The new nigger fucktoy they both got out of it was just an added cherry on top.

_____

Shandy had been the Dickens Family’s pleasure slave had been owned by the family for years, and had not only watched all the Dickens Family children grow up, but had also helped them transition to adulthood as well.

That’s why it was only natural that when little Candice came of age that she show her all the different ways her lowly nigger fingers, lips, and tongue could make her little teen Aryan angel’s body feel wonderful…

_____

Lord knows what Kobi’s ancestors would think of him now.

His great great great grandfather was a slave who escaped and worked on the underground rail road.

His great great grandfather was a black political leader during reconstruction.

His great grandfather was a black union leader in the 20s.

His grandfather was a well respected civil rights leader in the 50s.

Even his own father was a professor of African history with a specialization on the depiction and role of African masculinity in African American culture.

But here he was, with a large white butt plug up his ass, a body full of female hormone pills, big fake tits and a big fake ass, covered in his own cum, and in the girliest and sluttiest weave and clothes he could afford.

Not to mention that now he was a she called Kandi now.

Sure, his dad tried to be modern and supportive of his son-turned-daughter.

But Kandi always knew he was disappointed in his sissy faggot son.

Lord knows how he’d react if he knew his son had just masturbated and came to pics of big white cocks and degrading messages on tumblr calling him a white cock sucking nigger faggot…

Why, he’d probably have a heart attack.

_____

When Jamal got arrested for hitting an officer during a BLM protest, he knew just who to call to bail him out. His girlfriend Samantha had been with him since their freshman year in college, where he had introduced the sheltered upper middle class black girl to the harsh realities of life in the hood, and the supposed hidden history of black “kangz”.

But as this was Chi-town, where the cops aren’t exactly known for their fidelity to the law, and Jamal’s booking wasn’t exactly on the books, they all had a special idea of what would constitute his “bail” when his nubile Nubian girlfriend showed up. When she asked them how much bail would be, and they simply smirked and unzipped their pants, letting their thick white dongs dangle out, she knew what she had to do. After all, Jamal ad told her that sometimes to get by in a dirty system, you had to get dirty!

Sure, she hadn’t expected them to strip her and throw her naked right in front of the cell where her boyfriend was staying, but she was willing to do whatever it took!

As the first officer nuzzled his cock head up against her quickly slickening slit, she tried to console her boyfriend:

“Don’t worry Jama-Jamal-oh shit-its all for the cause! Fuck you’re huge-I mean Jamal don-don’t look! Fuck fuck!”

Before long, she forgot Jamal even existed as she braced her tits up against the bars and began shoving her ass back to meet each thrust from each of the officers.

“Shit shit! Shove that cracka dick up my nigga slit!”

Jamal could only watch in horror as his girls legs began to spasm as she came again and again as the white officers poured liters of thick white cum up her cunt. They’re fat Aryan schlongs were so much better than Jamal’s black baby dick, she thought in between orgasms…

Now a days Samantha doesn’t even think much about Jamal, who’s still rotting away in a jail cell without even any habeus corpus, let alone another phone call. But she has gotten quite well known around the police headquarters, where she comes every Friday to help all the officer cum and blow off steam from a hard week of patrolling the ghetto…

_______

Of all the inferior races, the nigger is probably most susceptible to indulging in the vice of incest.

Due to their innate animalistic natures, social taboos often have less of a restricting nature on their everyday behavior. This can be seen clearly by anyone who has ever decided to take a trip through their local negro reserve (commonly called “the ghetto”) and witnessed how their women dress and behave in public, often with their she-boon asses hanging out and voices loudly shouting out their nig-speak.

While some white master’s may see this lack of social grace as an irredeemable flaw, instead preferring a cultured Indian cunt or a refined Asian slut, a wise white master will always know how to use this to their advantage. One particular way to take advantage of this is through the implementation of the aforementioned incest. Niggers are tribalistic in nature, and will often show great loyalty and love to their family members. Due to this, it is recommended that when a white master captures himself a fresh negress, he should make an effort to capture another one of her family members as well, ideally either her sister or her mother. When the two are trained together, a white master should find that both the breaking and learning process goes much smoother.

Teaching sisters to suck their master’s cock together for instance can be quite effective, as their sibling rivalry will push each to try their very best. This will also open the door up for more incest related play, as it will create an opportunity for their lips and mouths to begin to touch and intertwine. From here a white master can begin to escalate his demands, ranging from having them full blown make out over his cock to having them scissor with his cock in the middle. Even tough its not much talked about, the feeling of two gushing nigger cunts rubbing up and down each side of your rigid white shaft can be quite the enjoyable and novel experience.

After play where your needs are the center of attention, you should feel free to branch out into making them commit incestuous acts all by themselves. A good way to enforce this as a regular activity is through a simple edging exercise. One should simply force his negro slaves constantly to the brink of cumming without letting them climax, and when they are on the brink of sexual insanity, simply offer them the option of letting them cum by eating each other out in a mutual 69. While some higher class niggers may still resist breaking the incest taboo, their races natural genetic inability to follow any type of civilized behavior should cause them to break down and engage in the desired sinful behavior. From here, a white master should do his part to encourage incestuous activity on the part of his slaves in any ways possible, from offering them incentives such as the privilege of sleeping in their master’s bed as his dick sucking alarm clock, to punishments for a lack of the desired behavior, such a canning/vibrator edging combo assault.

Once your slaves are fully broken, you should notice a number of positives. Namely, the greater bond that will grow between your slaves will ensure greater happiness and docility from them during future tasks. Additionally, one shouldn’t forget the potential of a pair of incestuous nigger sluts as party entertainment. For my own parties, I like to personally show off my own pair of nigger sister sluts, Tonya and Dey’shon Washington, by placing them naked except for their collars on a pedestal in the middle of my main room, where they preform a litany of obscene acts one each other, from the classic makeout/fingering combo to full on humiliating erotic piss play, all to amuse the crowd of white eyes staring up at them, marveling at their obscene animal negro natures….

______

Life during the zombie apocalypse is hard, that is without question.

But life for a white man during the zombie apocalypse can be even harder.

After all, to who will it fall to rebuild the entirety of civilization if not them?

This was something Michionne understood perfectly, and as one of the last true nigger sluts left in existence, she was dedicated to making the lives of the white men in her life as easy as possible. She made sure her holes were ready at all times, no matter how dangerous the situation, so that the white men in her group could face the world with empty balls and clear heads.

Whether it was taking an anal pounding from their leader Rick Grimes after a long day of slaughtering rival groups of survivors, or blowing his son Carl after a long day of scavenging and zombie killing, her nigger mouth and ass were ready to serve. Hell, even if resident badass biker Daryl Dixon needed somewhere to empty his bladder? She’d drink up that white piss gladly and ask for seconds, preferably of his white cream up her nigger cunt.

Sure life was hard for a white man, but Michionne was sure she would make it as easy for them as possible, one white cock at a time…

______

Your wife could only smirk at you as her white trainer slowly undid her side ties.

She always told you, she was tired of your fat black ass getting wasted drunk at the side of the pool everyday, the same pool she paid for with her hard earned money, busting her ass through a G.E.D., law school, and eventually all the way into a high power NY law firm. Sure, you thought you had it lucky. You had locked down a ghetto genius before she made it big. But you never realized that she might not need your black ass anymore, did you? I guess thats why she was the smart one…

Now all you can do is sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. You’re far too hammered to get up and do anything about it. Just the thought of moving makes you noxious, let alone the thought of beating up your wife’s lover.

Just because he was being gentle with her, didn’t mean she was being gentle back. As soon as he got her top off as well as her bottom, she quickly dropped to her knees and yanked down his bulging speedo, and let his fat sausage slap her across the face. Without missing a beat, she began to fasten her mouth around his engorged cock head, and then forced down, 2 inches, 4 inches, 8 inches, and finally 12 inches of his massive white cock meat. And to think, every time you asked her to deep throat your 4 inch black baby dick she said her gag reflex was too strong. You didn’t realize that she meant it was the very thought of black dicks that made her gag, and not the size. You could only feel relief as the man grunted, and held your wife’s head firmly against his toned abdomen, smushing her nose against his abs as he came loads down her throat, causing her to foam cum around the mouth.Finally your ordeal was over, you thought.

But when the man removed his white cock from your wife’s throat, it was still fully hard! Your wife shot you another quick smirk, as if to tell you you weren’t getting off anywhere near that easy. She then confused you by crawling over your immobile body, her tits right in your face. But as you saw the white man get into position behind her, you realized what was going to happen next. He wasted no time shoving into your wife’s gushing cunt, and began to grind it inside her with a wet pop and slap sound everytime he rammed his body against her plump black ass. Your wife looked down at you as she moaned and bit her lip. She didn’t need to speak to know what she was telling him.

You see this white man here?

His dick is all I ever need.

You’re nothing to me.

Just another pathetic black boi who thought he could take advantage of a sista, not realizing there would always be a white man to pick up the pieces.

You couldn’t tell what the worst part was. Watching your wife betray you and go white, or that your black baby dick had already shot its load in your swim trunks. You realized you’d never actually seen your wife enjoy sex before.

By now she was totally focused on anything but you as the white man picked up the pace. You may as well of not even existed. He eyes began to roll back into her head with pleasure as tongue began to flail out with each orgasm, her cunt violently squirting all over you. Finally the man came deep inside her as she collapsed on top of you, his cum leaking onto your legs.

Still not finished, the white man merely picked her up like a rag doll and took her back to the house, to continue the fun in the bedroom without you…

A year later, your wife still hasn’t divorced you, content to humiliate you at every turn by cavorting with her white lover in front of your friends and family, all of whom know whats really going on, and who’s the real daddy of the blue eyed daughter she gave birth to 3 months ago…

________

The tribes of Africa are host to a number of strange and queer rituals and witchery, but none so strange than the female dominated Usa’ngi tribe.

Long before their introduction to western civilization, the Usa’ngi were already a matriarchal tribe, as their women found their own men to be wholly lacking in the masculinity department. So naturally, their first exposure to western explorers served as quite the epiphany for them. As soon as the white explorers discovered their village, and much to the shock of their local men, the women began to soon “bend over backwards” to greet their new guests. I mean this literally of course, as the women quickly surrounded the burly adventurers and bent over, exposing and stretching their fertile cunts in a fevered request for their seed!

Much to the horror of the already downtrodden black men of the Usa’ngi tribe, their women continued to wait hand and foot on their guests long after their introductory orgy, dutifully washing their bodies with their tongues every morning, with special attention paid to their cocks and ass, as well as sucking them off during every meal which they cooked themselves. There was usually great fuss in the mornings as to who would clean their new white master’s private areas, with sometimes even violence breaking out over which of them would get to rim the men’s asses that day. The cooking was also unusual, as in their tribe it was typically the men who did the cooking, with the only women who cooked being slaves. The fact that their wives, daughters, and mothers would so happily and joyously do “slave work” for the white men was in particular distressing for the emasculated tribesmen.

But the worst affront to them was the orgy that would take place in the witch doctor’s hut every night. The ground was supposed to be sacred and free of impure deeds, but the female witch doctor welcomed the men in every night, as well as a large contingent of the tribes 100 or so tribeswomen, who had to rotate to prevent undue exhaustion. Despite their only being 6 White men, they easily handled upwards of thirty women a night, often leaving the supposedly sacred place drenched in their even more sacred cum. Or at least more sacred to the women of the Usa’ngi tribe. In fact, to this day they revere white man’s cum so much that they have taken to adorning themselves with it as apart of their everyday native dress! By mixing it with a mixture of clay and rhino horn, they Usa’ngi women turn Aryan semen into a type of body paint, as pictured above, which they believe quite hilariously gives them supernatural powers!

In recent years the Usa’ngi tribe has become quite the popular tourist destination, as the women are always ready to welcome more white men. If anything, white males have become integral to their society, as they’ve began to use white sperm in everything from their folk medicines to their day to day cooking, with their men often having to begrudgingly make and swallow meals adorned with their wives favorite “white sauce”… 

_____

Anonymity can be a powerful thing.

This was something Sarah Ann Simpson knew all too well.

President of her college’s Black Culture Awareness club, Women’s Rights Feminist Association, and even its Gay-Straight Alliance, and even the head of her campus’s only all black sorority, she was by no means the submissive slave type.

Well, at least not in public.

Sure, she always had fantasies about white men. Sucking them, fucking them, serving their every need. Essentially everything she had been told not to do since birth. She tried to ignore these fantasies, and then when they didn’t go away, she tried to masturbate them away. Before she knew it, she was in a sketchy part of town in the market for an extra large white dildo and some hardcore interracial porn. She wanted to make it quick. She kept telling herself, she’d just pop into the adult store, get her things, and leave before anyone recognized her.

She wouldn’t leave until next morning.

When the girl behind the counter, a fellow black girl with a Celtic cross tattoo on her shoulder, saw her browsing the dildo section with an overwhelmed look on her face, she could barely contain her smile. After all, Sarah was the fourth black girl this week browsing the white dildos. So like any good store clerk, she simply offered to let Sarah take a little “test drive” of the merchandise in one of the back rooms. Sarah was a little incredulous at first, but a reassuring hand on her shoulder and her own inner desire to give a white cock a ride (even a fake one) caused her to throw her inhibitions to the wind.

When she got to the back however, her mind quickly forgot the stack of dildos she was carrying.

Sticking from the wall was a thick white cock, with veins bulging and precum drooling.

Sarah knew she shouldn’t.

She knew it was dirty.

She knew it was against everything she thought she stood for.

But she just couldn’t help herself!

Sarah quickly dropped to her knees and gave that white cock a big, sloppy kiss…

She was greedily sucking his cum down within minutes, having attacked his cock like an animal.

She didn’t even remember taking her clothes off. They just seemed to disappear as the clock ticked on. After each cock blew its load, another appeared to take its place. Before long, Sarah was stark naked and easing a cock into her cunt, popping her long overdue virginity. By this point her cunt was so wet, there was no pain, only a feeling of relief as pleasure filled her body. She wasn’t operating on any intellectual level anymore, she was reverted to her true self, an animal in heat breeding with its superior. With each new cock Sarah warmed it up with a sloppy blow job, before turning around shoving its full length inside, twerking out as much cum as she could with her tight ghetto ass.

By the time morning rolled around, it was the black store clerk who threw her out. Sure, she was a white cock devoted slut herself, but Sarah had just blown through her entire stable of local white studs! She had even been making calls all night just to keep her satisfied! And besides, she figured the boys would soon be ready for another round, and this one she wanted all to herself…

____

Jamal really should’ve learned to knock whenever rent was due. After all, this was the third time this year he’d walked in on his mom blowing their landlord.

For her part, Mrs. Jenkins didn’t seem to care. As far as she was concerned, watching a black woman worship the superior race was just another part of his education…

The fact that Jamal had taken to jacking off to the image of his mom blowing Mr Smith’s big white dick was just further proof of this.

____

Gracie Grier’s mama always told her she’d need to know how to serve a man if she wanted to keep him.

Of course, the fact that her mama was referring to a future husband didn’t really matter much to her, especially when their was a frat of big dick white boys just next door.

As far as she was concerned, her black hubby Darren would just have to wait every Sunday when she cooked up a large gameday meal and wore nothing but her sluttiest lingerie to “go check on her darling boys,” as she had taken to calling them around the house. Sure, the boys would often make her wait on the porch for at least an hour before letting her in, if only to let the whole neighborhood get a gander at Darren’s wife in pink pumps and a lacy pink thong so they’d know what was up. There wasn’t a white teenager in a ten mile radius who hadn’t popped his first real conquering erection starring at Gracie as she often struggled to keep her tits in a pink bra that was at least two sizes too small, often in the process cementing the idea that black women were nothing but white cock whores in their impressionable brains.

The moment she entered the door, a switch flipped in Gracie’s mind, sending her into full on service mode, or as the boys liked to call it, her “House Nigger Trance.” She started simple by serving the boys a drink, followed by their meal which they took at the tv. Gracie always tried to position herself so that whenever one of their eyes came unglued from the game it’d be greeted by the welcoming sight of one of her “assets.”

Once the boys were settled, she made sure to settle in for her own meal. She would slink along the floor on all fours, going from lap to lap, undoing their flies with her teeth and gently coaxing out their large, veiny Aryan penises as to not disturb them. She then began her ritual cleaning of their cockheads with her mouth, making sure to moisten every inch with her saliva, before goading their first creamy load from their heavy white balls. In order to ensure that her boys’ cocks stayed nice and clean, she would then be on call in case any of the boys needed to piss. If needed, she would vacuum seal her nigger lips around their bulbous pink cock heads and gratefully gulp down anything they had to offer, all so they wouldn’t have to bother getting up to go to the bathroom during the game.

Each game always ended the same way. If their team won, it would be a celebration gangbang, with the boys staying up late into the night trying out any new perversion they could on their stacked black barbie doll. Gracie would often find herself ragdolled in the air as two virile white studs spit roasted her holes, and would sometimes even have trouble breathing from the thick sperm masks they circle jerked on her face. If their team lost, the gang bang would usually be much shorter, but also much harsher. Typically they’d take turn hate fucking her cunt, viciously pile driving her cunt with her legs over their shoulders, often pouring what felt like liters of their searing Aryan cum into her often unprotected womb.

Either way, it didn’t matter to Gracie. Joyous or vicious, her cunt came all the same, over and over again, each one knocking the sense out of her harder than the last. And when they were done with her and dumped her on her doorstep? She could always rely on her hubby Darren to clean her up and tuck her in at the end of the night. It was hard work, but Gracie kenw it was worth it to keep her darling boys in her life…

_____

Tavia Pierce thought that “being fucked silly” was just an expression.

So naturally when all of her black girlfriends started using it describe the experience of fucking the new white bull in town (whom they’d all been seeing behind their black husbands’ backs, naturally), she didn’t think much of it.

After the first hour of her of her first rendezvous with him, she understood it was no joke. After four full hours of BWC pounding, Tavia had trouble just keeping her tongue in her mouth and from slurring her words. Her brain was so orgasm addled from that 12 inch white dick, she had to call a cab to get home, order take out for dinner before her husband got home, and told him her disheveled state was simply the result of having too much wine with the girls at lunch earlier that day…

_____

De'shawn Marcus thought he was a big man when he started posting pictures of his cock on hook up sites. He thought he was even bigger when a white trap messaged him to get “some o’ dat BBC.”

Sure, he wasn’t normally into that gay shit, but something about dominating a little white sissy boy really made him feel like a big man. After all, isn’t that what society told him? That by being black he was the biggest and the toughest of them all?

When they met up at a bar before hand everything seemed normal enough. Misty, as she called herself, seemed like the perfect example of femininity, despite the penis between her legs. After a few drinks, they were back to her place. Sure, De’shawn noticed that the drinks seemed to be hitting him harder than usual, but he didn’t think anything of it, at least until they reached her home and he hit the floor, unable to move.

Hours later he found himself tied up, slowly having his freshly lubed asshole slowly being violated with a 12 inch dildo. Misty only laughed at his obvious shock and discomfort.

“If you think that’s big, just wait till your new white daddy gets home. He’s at least 15 inches long and twice as girthy as that little thing! But i guess we have to start somewhere if we’re going to make you my new black sister…”

De’shawn could only gulp as he heard the door open…

—

Five month’s later De’shawna doesn’t remember much of her old life, having been successfully brainwashed by Mr Davis and his son-turned-daughter Misty.

Now that all of that faux black masculinity has been stripped away, and the hormone pills have shrunken his cock to a small nub that can only cum from anal penetration, he can focus on what truly matters in life, serving his master’s white cock…

_____

A tip, for new white masters.

Always make sure to thoroughly inspect your nigger livestock, and routinely as well! Latex gloves are recommended, as well as completely stretching and inspecting all of your animal’s orifices.

As they’re nothing but dumb animals in the guise of humans, they can be prone to easily becoming disease ridden or infected with all sorts of maladies. Due to this, great caution is advised before taking new negro livestock for a “joyride”…

_____

 

Tricia Washington knew it was wrong.

It was a public park.

There was a playground just over the hill.

She could even hear the children playing and screaming!

But when her boyfriend Brad pushed his jean-clad white bulge against her daisy-duke covered black ass, she knew she couldn’t say no.

When she pushed back against Brad’s embrace, he wasted no time, quickly yanking down he shorts and whipping out his thick white dick. Tricia smiled and bit her lip in anticipation. Brad had always been a quick worker. What Tricia didn’t expect, however, was for him to lift her up, with his strong ivory fingers sinking into her caramel buttocks as she braced her legs against the back of the stone monument they were hiding behind.

She let out a small moan as the length of his cock slid underneath her and up through her labial folds. Her eyes widened as he shifted her weight, supporting her with one muscular forearm as his other hand fished a tube of lube from his pocket. She watched in awe as he slowly slathered the jelly up and down his marvelous white cock. He had told her to clean herself before their date that day, but she thought that would be for the post-date festivities, she never imagined he’d strike here of all places.

Then, without warning, Brad shifted her weight again, briefly heaving her int he air before catching her with sure hands, and nearly immediately plunging his white spear into her dark asshole. Tricia tensed up for a moment, but she was a well trained anal whore (no thanks to Brad), and immediately relaxed herself as Brad began a steady rhythm. Tricia had to fight back any moans that she felt growing her throat as Brad plowed away, his white girth filling her up with a reassuring warmth. When Brad was fucking her ass, Tricia could never feel empty, in more ways than one. It was almost like it was universally and morally right to have a white cock up her black ass, and the sense of psychological contentment only fueled the pleasure she got from him stretching her asshole.

As Brad upped the tempo, Tricia finally found her senses fading in a haze of pleasure, as well as her defenses. Before she knew it, she was mewling like a bitch in heat, begging Brad to fuck her harder.

“Co-come on white boy! Fuck my nigger ass harder!”

“Unfff-right there! right there! Come on! Give me that whip cracker cum!”

“Fu-fuck…your dick is so much bigger than any god damn nigger! Come on! Cream in me…mis-mister white man!”

When brad finally released his aryan might into her back-end, Tricia gave one last soulful moan as her body wrenched out a final rectal-orgasm. When Brad gently let her legs down, they rest a moment leaning against the pillar, until Brad’s dick was finally done pumping out cum and went soft. Even though she was sad it was over, she always loved this part. Feeling Brad’s strong body so close to hers as he held her tight around the waste, his warm dick nestled safely in the dark abode of her ass.

Really, it was all quite romantic.

When she finally hastily pulled her shorts back on and Brad stuffed his cock back into he pants, they made their way around the monument back to the walkway. To Tricia’s shock, and Brad’s humor, there was an elderly black couple sitting on a bench right in front of the Martin Luther King Jr. statue they just fucked behind. The old black man looked disgusted and appalled, but the old black women merely shot Tricia a knowing smile and wink…

_____

“Daym.”

A simple exclamation, but emblematic non the less.

It should be no mystery to my loyal readers that the common American street negro is of limited intellectual acuity, and is more animal in the visage of a human than an actual human being. Due to this, it is not uncommon for their neural framework to become overloaded when confronted with novel information that undoes previously held beliefs. When this occurs, the street negro will often let out an interjection of shock or disbelief as their brain scrambles to adapt to the new world they’ve found themselves in, such as the titular “daym” (for those not familiar with the degenerative form of English, “ebonics,” “daym” is a corruption of the standard English word “damn.”).

This is especially susceptible of occurring during moments of intercourse with white males, as many of my readers surely may know and have experienced for themselves. When the negress finally pulls down the pants of her first white man, she will undoubtedly have a mind full of stereotypes about white penis size that will soon come crashing down. In order to help her accept her new reality more fully, it is suggested that the white man begin to vigorously thrust his fat white cock down the negress’s throat at the first opportunity. The negro is a basic animal that learns more by way of sensation and experience than thought and logic, so giving her a full dosage of your white dick will be sure to, quite literally, “fuck the dumb nigger out of her,” to use the common tongue.

After face fucking her, it is recommended that the white man hold her down by the throat as he pounds her pussy furiously from the top, to fully assure the negress of her new place at the bottom of the hierarchy in her new world order. While some animals may see such a demotion as an insult, the negress will uncertainly find it comforting, as having nothing but the baseness of servitude expected of them is actually quite liberating for them, as the pressures of being a real person are often far to great for the negro to adequately handle. Be sure to place as many conquering loads of semen deep in her cunt as possible to affirm your role as her undisputed conqueror.

Finally, if the white man has not tired of her yet, it is recommended you top of the session by flipping her over and going to town on her black ass. Anal sex, due to its superfluous nature, can often be seen as the most demeaning and dominating form of intercourse, and going at it from behind only adds to the animal nature of the act. By forcing the negress into an animal posture, and taking from her the last orifice in her possession for the mere sake of your own pleasure will be sure to complete her transformation from a dumb street nigger to a fully submissive negress slave.

Truly, it is God’s work you are doing white man.

But seeing how we are gods, I suppose that isn’t too surprising…

_____

Shonda James knew this shouldn’t be happening, that she shouldn’t be thinking the things that she was thinking, but here she was, thinking what she was thinking.

She had met the two other black girls, Odessa and Ronna, at a dyke bar, and had hit it off immediately. She thought they were safe. Why on earth would she suspect they had targeted her? Wasn’t date rape something that only happened to drunk white sorority girls who should have known better? It’s not like their was any reason for her to be watching her drink, after all there weren’t any men in this bar. Of course, this just made it all the easier for Ronna to spike her vodka tonic while Odessa was rubbing her thigh and whispering in her ear what she wanted to do to her.

When Shonda came too, with Odessa and Ronna worshiping her all over, licking her everywhere and gently suckling on her large black breasts, she couldn’t understand why they did it. She would have gladly gone with them willingly. What point did they have in kidnapping her? As her eyes hazily opened and shut, still too effected by the drugs to resist, she could only let out a small moan of confusion mixed with pleasure. Consensual or not, the two black women, who she would later discover were flesh and blood sisters, certainly knew what to do with their tongues. Shonda could feel a warm burning sensation as they coaxed her to laborious climax after climax. Some where back in what was left of her rational mind, Shonda couldn’t understand why they were the ones giving all the pleasure (wasn’t the whole point of rape to TAKE pleasure?), but her increasingly dominant animal mind didn’t care. Each caress, each lick, sent a micro-frenzy of pleasure from her cunt all the way up her spine to her brain. Soon she didn’t care “why,” she just knew she wanted “more.”

As the anesthesia they slipped her began to wear off (and the aphrodisiacs they gave her began to take stronger hold), Shonda slowly regained the ability to focus her eyes for more than a few seconds. As she oozed in and out of full consciousness her eyes slowly began to linger on a white blur she had noticed on the edge of the bed. When her eyes were finally make out what it was, her dyke panic instincts overpowered the intoxicants and clamped her legs shut in an iron vice, nearly ripping poor Odessa’s hand off, who managed to slip out of her cunt just in time! The blur, of course, wasn’t a blur at all, but a lithe, muscular naked white man, stroking his very burly white cock. When he saw the panic and realization in her eyes, he only gave a cruel smirk as he gestured to the girls to stop their ministrations.

Shonda’s eyes rolled over the white man’s body, her mind a cauldron of fear and awe as she marveled over his body, hewn from marble as if he was a Greek god, a thin form studded with muscles like armor, with blue eyes that spoke of inherent cruelty, and straight black hair the color of Nordic night. His cock was particularly impressive, standing out like a thick rigid blade, curving slightly like a saber from its girthy base, and hilted with two heavy engorged dangling balls encased in a tight skin-sack. When the fiery touches of the African lionesses receded from her form, all she was left with was the vision of this icey warrior in the nude, and it sent a chill throughout her entire body. This was all she thought she was repulsed by, pale as snow and male as an unsheathed sword, but she couldn’t look away.

“I bet you’re feeling cold right now. Those drugs I had my pet girls slip in your drink weren’t just date rape drugs and aphrodisiacs, there was a poison too. Taken from a Poisonous tree frog from South America, it’ll slowly cause our heart to stop without prolonged sexual arousal. Of course, there is an antidote,” he said, producing a small vial of clear liquid, “but there’s only one way you’re going to get it.”

Shonda could only watch in horror he emptied the contents of the vial over his cock and slowly rubbed it in.

It was all bullshit of course. There was no poison. The container only held simple lubricant. The cold was due to the thermostat being set to 50 degrees Fahrenheit. But in Shonda’s addled mind, it was all terrifyingly true. In Shonda’s mind, if she didn’t get that thick white cock inside her, she would literally die. Even though the room stayed the same temperature, in her mind Shonda was getting colder and colder, but she kept her legs held firmly shut. Just when she thought she couldn’t take the pain any longer, the two lionesses pounced on her again, and in an instant her body felt like a raging fire. The two sheba’s attacked her relentlessly, licking her anywhere they could reach. As Ronna worked her way down, eventually managing to pry Shodna’s ass far enough off the bed for her to slip under and stick her tongue in it, Odessa worked Shonda’s head and nipples, slipping her kisses on the lips, and whispering more reassurances into her ear.

“Just do it baby.”

“We were both scared at first too, but now look at us.”

“We love it. You’ll love it too.”

“Just”

“Open”

“Your”

“Legs.”

Her final bastion of willpower broken, the northern wolf took no time to strike. As she finally released her knees, Shonda felt his massive cock head nestle against her drenched southern gates, before it slid in unopposed. She gasped as she felt every inch slide deeper into her, farther than any strap on or dildo she’d ever taken before. Suddenly the fire inside her turned into an inferno, as he slid in an out of her slit, slowly building up speed until she could feel his heavy white ballsack slapping against the base of her pink afric-cunt. She had never taken anything so big, yet it slid deep into her like butter, a white hot beacon scouring the darkness of her African jungle-pussy. Before tonight, she wold have been repulsed by this scene of white maledom conquering black femininity with such ease, but it was clear nothing would be the same after tonight. She had already lost count of the climaxes she reached with the girls, but this was a whole new world of pleasure she had entered. When he finally slammed as deep as he could into her cunt, she let out a massive cry-moan as she felt his balls tense up at the base of her cunt and he let a flood of warm milky Aryan baby batter into her unprotected womb.

When he finally was done spewing his holy seed and withdrew his still half-hard cock, causing some of it to overflow from her wet canal, he simply smiled down at her and looked at her like as a child marveling over a brand new toy.

“Ple-please sir…I need…I need more! Without your big, fat, manly white cock, I think, I think I’ll die!” Shonda stammered, unable to believe the words that were so easily flowing from her own mouth.

“Don’t worry nigger, you’ll get your next session tomorrow. Come on girls, lets go break that chink in the next room.” The two lionesses then got off the bed and followed their master on all fours, naked except for matching collars, giggling to themselves over how easily master cracked the pathetic new girl.

When Shonda finally heard the door lock behind them, she couldn’t help but rub her cunt over the new experience until her session the next day, barely getting any time to sleep…

_____

Shanaya Coates knew how much her father loved going over her old photo albums from when she was a kid, containing all of her accomplishments from her first step to her high school graduation.

It only made sense he’d want to add a photo of his baby girl sucking her first big white dick right?

____

She can get the blondest weave, the most colorful contacts, she can even use make up and skin bleach to hide it the best she can, but every niggress knows that the only real way to purge her inferior nigger DNA is with a healthy dose of warm, thick, Aryan baby batter deep inside her jungle-womb…

____

Its not uncommon for some White Masters to become somewhat annoyed with their Pure White Heirs when they reach the appropriate age to start conquering inferior pussy themselves, as they often turn their attentions to their own father’s harems. In fact, just recently there was talk of a White Master throwing his own son out of the house after the young buck managed to knock up twenty of his father’s pet chinks over the course of one weekend!

In order to prevent this from happening, a wise White Master should buy his son his own starter slave. While the desire to buy one’s own son his first delicate nip or spicy latina to introduce him to the world of sexual conquest, it is our recommendation here at Slave Trader Quarterly that you buy your son a neggress for his first slave.

The neggress, in addition to being an old stand by as one of the first species of inferior domesticated, holds a number of advantages for inexperienced masters other types of inferior may lack.

First, they are hardy and don’t break easily. A life adapted to both the hardships of the African Savannah and the Southern Plantation have given them a tough constitution that insures your son wont snap them the first time he decides to exert his right to anal sex. If anything, the neggress’s fat ass will provide the perfect cushion for his forceful, youthful thrusts as he explores the interior of his first slave’s ass with his mighty, fresh White Cock. Similarly, her fat negro lips will provide the perfect experience for the first time your son decides to make a slave gag on his fat shaft. While a fresh desi-cunt may break after her first facefuck, a fresh neggress will only beg for more.

Second, while some may be sassier than others, their internal nature is fundamentally docile. Years of life under the boot of the white man has caused them to crave discipline to the extent that it undermines whatever rebelliousness may still reside in their savage hearts. Simply, your son will have to fear no rebelliousness if he goes too hard on her, or even jealousy on the part of the neggress if he decides to take on more slaves in the future. Also, if he desires to punish her for whatever reason, most neggresses will gladly stick out their fat asses to feel the kiss of the lash they’ve so come to love.

Finally, they can make great house slaves. In particular, we here at Slave Trader Quarterly recommend you buy from O’Brian’s House Nigger Training Center, who have been breaking and training niggers in the art of home (and cock) care for the past century. Above, you can see the young master Eric Johnson with his first slave Betsy. Betsy has been trained specifically as a maid, which makes her perfect for keeping her master’s messy room clean as she also works to keep his balls empty. In the final frame, we’ve even captured the moment Eric knocked up Betsy with her first half-breed, who will surely make a great addition to Eric’s harem when she comes of age herself…

_____

Inside every negress is an angel and a devil.

The devil seeks to provoke the white man, so that she may feel punishment.

The angel seeks to please the white man, so that she may feel pleasure…

_____

Its not uncommon for niggers working in an office environment to get what is often called “uppity.” Rubbing shoulders all day with powerful white men can sometimes lead them to make (incorrect) assumptions about their worth in the world. In these instances, its recommended Aryan bosses put their foot down hard. After the initial (and preferably public) lashing, it is recommended you shift the dress code for your entire office’s nigger population to mandated nudity, regardless if they had a role in the initial offense or not. By demonstrating that they all bear the burden for each other’s actions, it ensures greater future compliance. If the offense was large enough, such as talking out of turn, getting a drink of water from the wrong cooler, or making eye contact with a white superior at the wrong time, it is also recommended you force the niggers to self apply degrading body writing to their skin before coming to work, and to have their husbands do it for them if they’re having trouble reaching appropriate spots or full body coverage. If their body writing doesn’t degrade their negroid inferiority enough, or praise holy whiteness enough, you should feel free to apply extra punishments such as whippings, increased anal duty, or even branding if the problem persists long enough (so about the second or third time). While obviously all nigger females should be available at any time for any sexual request from a white male, the original offender should be put on an active sexual tour of duty in the office, constantly offering her nigger holes to any white superior who passes her by, all while still completing her original work tasks. If she fails in either of these tasks, it may be appropriate to make an example of her by revoking her nominal freedom license and selling her to a slave farm…

_____

One of the most important lessons a nigger girl can learn is that their name might as well be meaningless. Whether its Shaniqua, Taniqua, Moniqua, or even just plain old Janet, it doesn’t matter. A nigger isn’t a person, and naming them is just one way to keep one piece of property separate from another. If the Aryan masters decided to give the negro race nothing more than identification numbers, nothing would change, and nothing of significance would be lost in the process of stripping their individuality. A nigger girl may have trouble learning this lesson in the abstract, but with one simple demonstration it’ll all become clear. Rip her clothes off, rub your superior white cock in her face, and place it deep inside her niggercunt, and she’ll realize soon enough she’s nothing more than a white man’s cock socket. The only meaning in her sorry negro life is the pleasure she can give to the holiest of Aryan appendages, and not an iota more. It doesn’t matter if you do it to the filthiest nigger street walker on the corner, or your child’s black wholesome second grade teacher at parent-teacher conferences, with enough force they’ll all learn their rightful place servicing the superior Aryan Penis…

____


End file.
